


Purple Eyes (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, He's still dead because I forgot him, Jackson is a Little Shit, M/M, POV Multiple, Scott Is A Dick, Senior year but everyone is still alive, Sick Stiles Stilinski, Spanish Translation, Traducción, except peter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Derek descubre que Stiles está enfermo, pero antes de que pueda decidir qué hacer, sus Beta se hacen cargo del asunto y lo adoptan.Tengo el permiso de la autora, a disfrutar de la historia ^^





	1. Check up

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Purple Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289953) by [invisible_nerd_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl). 



 

Derek frunció el ceño ante el libro que estaba tratando de leer, mirando por encima del borde a su manada mientras luchaban en la tierra cerca de él. Eran demasiado ruidosos para que él se enfocara en las palabras, pero él no tuvo el corazón para decirles que se callaran. Isaac todavía estaba un poco áspero en los límites de su control alrededor de los demás, lo que causó que se cambiará a lobo. Erica todavía necesitaba aprender a controlar su fuerza, rompiendo puertas o dañando a personas accidentalmente. Boyd estaba haciendo lo mejor de los tres, así que no se preocupó mucho por él, aunque Derek trató de asegurarse de que estaba cómodo.

Él e Isaac aún vivían en el almacén de trenes abandonado y Boyd y Erica los visitaban, pero estaba en el proceso de hacerlo más habitable junto con un poco de tierra en la reserva donde podían practicar sin correr el riesgo de que fueran arrojados al vidrio o al metal. No sabía si era mejor que un árbol, pero no podía hacer daño practicar en más de un lugar.

También tuvo que lidiar con que Scott se convirtió en un Alfa hace poco más de un mes y que vivía en su territorio. Isaac todavía estaba desgarrado por no hacer caso al lobo que lo mordió y por ser leal a Derek, como el Alfa que lo estaba entrenando para controlarlo y cuidarlo. Tuvo suerte de que fuera el fin de semana y no tuvo que acompañar a los Beta a la escuela. Necesitaba un descanso, pero estaba seguro de que tendría que lidiar con Scott.

—¡Hey! —Erica gritó, seguida del sonido de un hueso rompiéndose e Isaac dejando escapar un aullido. Se puso de pie y se acercó cuando Erica y Boyd se apresuraron a dejarlo pasar mientras trataba de calmar a su compañero de manada. Isaac estaba sosteniendo su brazo contra su pecho, que estaba doblado en el ángulo equivocado y miró hacia arriba con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Dale un minuto. Se curará. —Derek le tranquilizó bruscamente, se arrodilló junto a él y e frotó la nuca. El beta se relajó y se echó hacia atrás mientras su brazo se curaba. Le tomó un momento volver a su lugar, lo que lo hizo gemir suavemente y se enderezó, tirando de él hasta que se puso de pie. —¿Qué tal si todos vamos a correr por el perímetro?

—Sí. —Erica sonrió y se movió hacia atrás, arrojando su brazo alrededor de Isaac, acariciando a su bebé para que supiera que ella no quería decir eso cuando lo lastimó. Les dio a todos una pequeña sonrisa, pero Boyd barajó a su lado, quedándose atrás mientras los otros dos avanzaban.

—Hay algo de lo que quería hablarte acerca de... — Boyd comenzó pero se fue apagando, luciendo nervioso. Derek se volvió hacia él, haciéndoles una señal para que siguieran a los dos betas cuando se dieron la vuelta y esperaron a que volviera a hablar. —Se trata de la manada de McCall.

—¿Scott está en control de sí mismo? —Entrecerró los ojos, odiando que estuviera preocupado por el lobo, pero podía admitir que estaba empezando a preocuparse menos por el nuevo Alp0fa. Se estaba convirtiendo en un asno peligroso y arrogante.

—No, él tiene a Allison como ancla. —Boyd negó con la cabeza, pero solo suspiró. —Es Stilinski.

—¿Stiles? —Derek gimió, no queriendo hablar sobre el sarcástico humano que de alguna manera se metió bajo su piel sin importar lo duro que intentara mantener la calma.

—Hay algo mal con él. Ya ni huele a Scott. Apenas responde a la gente que hablaba con él y olía mal . —El beta frunció el ceño antes de encogerse de hombros. —Simplemente no es él. —Derek asintió distraídamente mientras se retiraba para unirse a los otros dos, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en el joven humano ahora.

Se sacudió y se movió, siguiendo a sus Betas mientras se aseguraba de que se mantuvieran en el camino correcto. En ocasiones les dirigió por a un mejor camino cuando intentaron algo nuevo. No pudo evitar reírse cuando Erica calculó mal un salto, una vez más le dio demasiado poder y aterrizó en un árbol en lugar de al otro lado del río.

—¡No es gracioso! —Ella gritó mientras saltaba hacia abajo, tropezando con las raíces de los árboles y él la estabilizó.

—La próxima vez juzga el salto. No te lances. —Se giró para seguir a los demás antes de que se alejaran demasiado, pero ella lo agarró del brazo.

—Hay un problema con Stiles. Dejó de hacer sus molestas preguntas sobre los hombres lobo. —Ella dejó caer la mano y siguió adelante como si nada hubiera pasado. Derek la miró fijamente, sintiendo que su estómago se desplomaba ante la segunda preocupación expresada por el humano. Podía admitir que había evitado al humano después de que Scott se convirtiera en un Alfa.

—Lo investigaré. —Él habló más para sí mismo, pero vio que sus hombros caían una fracción. Él caminó detrás de ellos, planeando en su cabeza mientras tanto. Se quedó en silencio y se concentró en todo lo que sucedió en las últimas semanas que podría estar afectando al ser humano, pero no podía pensar en nada que tuviera un sentido particular, aunque estaba un poco fuera de lo común.

—De vuelta a casa, —gritó y los Betas volvieron a los trenes, aumentando la velocidad cuando intentaron llegar a casa primero. Derek corrió detrás de ellos, expandiendo sus sentidos a cualquier cosa peligrosa alrededor de ellos solo para estar seguro. Tomó la mitad del tiempo para recuperar el tiempo que han estado fuera. Él los llamó a reducir la velocidad cuando alcanzaron el marcador de la milla, dejándolos enfriarse mientras caminaban el resto del camino de regreso.

—Deberíamos tomar una siesta total ahora— Erica jadeó mientras se apoyaba dramáticamente contra Boyd, fingiendo cojear y él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Terminaréis vuestra tarea cuando lleguemos a casa. —Derek no se molestó en preocuparse de que sonara como una gallina molesta. Suspiró cuando vio a Isaac moverse mientras caminaban, tratando de captar su atención. —Si puedo confiar en que harán los deberes, incluidos sus ensayos para la admisión a la universidad, entonces me iré y comprobaré a Stiles.

Los Beta se relajaron, y de repente sintió que algo estaba seriamente mal. Todos luchaban cuando trataron con él, así que si estaban tan estresados que acudieron a él en un solo día, era malo. Sintió que su lobo comenzaba a luchar contra su conciencia, empujándolo a correr hacia el lado del humano, pero en lugar de eso arrastró a los Beta de regreso a donde tenían su tarea y se aseguró de que estuvieran acomodados antes de que saliera a su auto.

Condujo lentamente hacia la casa, respirando profundamente a través de la ventana que deliberadamente rodó hacia abajo, en busca de cualquier signo del nuevo Alfa. Se detuvo cerca de la calle, estacionándose lejos de la casa del Sheriff y salió de su auto, mirando a su alrededor confundido. No había rastro del Alfa. Gruñó bajo cuando su lobo gruñó de alegría ante la falta de un Alfa diferente.

La casa estaba casi en silencio, la ventana del humano estaba abierta, pero el Sheriff se había ido. Los latidos del corazón salieron de su habitación y Derek se preparó, saltó hacia la ventana y se arrastró. El humano se sacudió salvajemente, pero estaba lejos de su habitual agitación antes de girarse, mirándolo fijamente. Él le devolvió la mirada y pasaron varios segundos. Entonces hubo un destello de reconocimiento en sus ojos.

—Derek— Era una declaración simple pero hacía que su corazón latiera dolorosamente en su pecho. Stiles se puso de pie y se acercó a él, desviándose en el último segundo para caer en su cama y poner su almohada sobre su cabeza. —No quiero hablar contigo.

—Bueno, no vine aquí para que hablaras de nada. ¿Solo necesito saber cómo va Scott con ser un Alfa? —Frunció el ceño hacia el humano que dejó salir un gruñido antes de rodar, burlándose de él.

—Qué sé yo. No lo he visto desde que me dijo que no era su manada, ¡lo cual fue hace SEMANAS! —Gimió, pero Derek lo estaba mirando en shock. El olor era incorrecto, ácido y apagado al mismo tiempo. Ninguna de las cosas hizo que Stiles oliera como él. Lentamente retrocedió, una sola parte del olor atrajo su atención y miró con furia al humano. Stiles repentinamente reprimió las lágrimas y agarró al humano, recogiéndolo suavemente y llevándolo por las escaleras a la cocina. —¿Qué...? —La voz de Stiles se arrastraba detrás de él, pero él lo giró hacia adelante, tirándolo en una silla.

—Estás hambriento. —Derek gruñó, preocupado de que realmente pudiera ver los huesos del cuello a través de su camisa y el olor de la desnutrición venía de él. A pesar de que era más hacia la noche, estaba seguro de que el humano no había comido en todo el día.

—No necesito que... — Stiles comenzó a protestar y Derek se giró hacia él.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuidarte? Estás seguro de que no lo harás tú mismo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te bañaste? —Él arrugó la nariz y se estremeció cuando la máscara del chico se deslizó para mostrar el dolor en sus ojos. Se arrastró y logró juntar un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea, dejándolo caer sobre la mesa frente al humano. Se quedó allí con los brazos cruzados, esperando que reaccionara. Una vez más, tardó unos segundos en responder, pasando del bocadillo a su cara y de vuelta.

—Me di una ducha el lunes. —Stiles lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero su mano acercó el sándwich, mirándolo como si estuviera a punto de morderlo. Lentamente lo recogió y le dio un mordisco, masticando como si lo agotara. Tragó saliva y Derek rápidamente le consiguió un poco de agua, no confiando en que su estómago aguantara nada más y se sentó frente a él, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el agua. Stiles se movió lentamente, su mano temblaba ligeramente mientras levantaba el vaso, bebiendo con cuidado sorbos antes de volver a dejarlo. Continuó comiendo, con los ojos caídos y no habló. Eso fue lo más desconcertante que dejó de tratar de hablar.

—Stiles, es sábado, —habló en voz baja y el humano echó la cabeza hacia atrás, tragando el último bocado antes de mirar su plato.

—Oh bien. Supongo que ser un adulto no es todo lo que se dice. —Stiles levantó el vaso como si estuviera brindando antes de tomar otro sorbo, con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.

—¿Eres un adulto? —Derek parpadeó, sin darse cuenta de que había cumplido dieciocho años. Estaba realmente fuera de lugar.

—Sí, y mi papá trabajó, así que solo estaba sentado en casa. —La cabeza de Stiles cayó sobre su pecho, su mano se resbaló de la mesa y Derek sintió una punzada en el pecho. Se puso de pie, recogió el plato y el vaso vacíos, los colocó en el fregadero y agarró al humano, empujándolo por las escaleras y metiéndolo en su cama. Estaba dormido antes de tener la manta sobre él y rápidamente bajó las escaleras, cogió una botella de agua y la llevó de vuelta a su cama. Escuchó al Sheriff llegar y se mantuvo inmóvil junto a la ventana, esperando hasta que el hombre estuviera a salvo en la casa antes de saltar de un salto y regresar a su auto, incapaz de sacarse el olor de la nariz.

================================================== ===================================

Boyd caminó por el pasillo de la escuela el lunes, pensando en los ensayos que tenía que escribir antes de graduarse en unos pocos meses y si lograba llevar a Erica a la fiesta de graduación sin que ella se bebiera todo el ponche, o al menos lo haría. Ellos podrían salirse con la suya. Puso los ojos en blanco mientras olía al extraño humano que salía con el nuevo Alfa, Scott. Hablaba mucho y generalmente se interponía en el camino, pero era leal y útil cuando se trataba de investigar.

Stilinski estaba caminando por los pasillos en una especie de caminata zombie. Se encontró con varias personas antes de ser empujado bruscamente en su camino. Boyd atrapó automáticamente su brazo, pero el olor lo envolvió y quitó la mano. Estaba enfermo, con los ojos vidriosos y miró al humano, sorprendido de haber podido poner un pie delante del otro. Los otros estudiantes no se molestaron cuando el humano se quedó allí con las rodillas temblando debajo de él, girándose para mirarlo con una mirada confusa.

—Lo siento, Boyd. —Stiles se movió ligeramente, inclinándose hacia delante para poder oler el aliento a menta que salía por sus labios, haciéndole pensar que se saltó el desayuno y solamente se cepillo los dientes. Boyd asintió con la cabeza y el humano le dirigió una mirada de derrota, girándose con los hombros encorvados hacia adelante, como si estuviera a punto de echarse sobre su cara. Boyd se encontró a sí mismo siguiendo al humano mientras se tambaleaba por el pasillo, empujándolo ocasionalmente hacia la dirección correcta que necesitaba para ir.

Se detuvo justo afuera del aula donde el humano necesitaba entrar, aunque no era el que él necesitaba y presionó al humano. El joven se giró y parpadeó antes de irse a la parte de atrás del aula. Boyd respiró hondo, tratando de entender por qué el olor era enfermizo y que la boca pequeña ya no era tan habladora. Una cosa que sí sabía era que ya no olía a lobo, y mucho menos a Alfa.

================================================== ====================================

Erica no pudo evitar la mordaza que vino de ella el miércoles, el olor de la sudoración fría y la miseria. Ella se tapó la nariz con la mano y miró a la multitud de estudiantes que se amontonaban en la escuela, y el olor se hacía más fuerte mientras esperaba que Derek viniera a recoger a todos. Venía de detrás de ella y cuando Boyd se acercó a ella para pararse, lo señaló.

Stiles. El humano era la fuente del olor. Se miró los pies mientras caminaba, su cuerpo se veía roto y olía a bilis con cada movimiento que hacía, haciendo que el olor penetrase a su alrededor. Alcanzó el punto en que los otros humanos se alejaron de él mientras caminaba. Lydia parpadeó tristemente mientras pasaba, pero le dio la espalda.

Erica se preparó mientras él levantaba la cabeza y miraba a su alrededor, con el ceño fruncido en su rostro hasta que la miró fijamente, esperando que comenzaran las preguntas. Parpadeó antes de volverse, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás mientras caminaba hacia el estacionamiento. Se volvió hacia su lobo, compartiendo una mirada de preocupación antes de perseguirlo.

—¿Stiles? —Ella le puso una mano en el hombro y él se tambaleó contra el repentino cambio de dirección, casi cayendo contra ella.

—¿Erica? —Él jadeó, sosteniendo su pecho y ella se dio cuenta de que estaba asustada de que se cayera si ella soltaba su brazo. Tuvo la tentación de dejarlo caer, pero él sollozó, y ella sintió que sus ojos destellaban ante el sonido. —Echo de menos a los lobos, —murmuró en voz baja, con un brillo melancólico hacia él mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos antes de alejarse. Ella lo dejó ir, preocupada por el hecho de que no oliera ningún otro lobo en él.

Se las arregló para arrastrarse a su automóvil, se metió entre el tráfico y se alejó, con los hombros todavía inclinados sobre el volante como si estuviera a punto de vomitar. Boyd se dio la vuelta y se movió rápidamente hacia su loba, que la observó caminar de regreso por los escalones. Ambos vieron al jeep azul retumbar en la carretera hasta que el auto de su Alfa los trajo de regreso, así como a Isaac corriendo para que no llegara tarde.

================================================== ====================================

Isaac entró en la cafetería el viernes, sintiéndose abatido cuando vio al Alfa que una vez fue el Beta que lo mordió, que lo convirtió en lo que era. A pesar de que Scott no mostró ningún signo de sentir su entrada o que incluso le importaba que estuviera con otra manada ahora. Solía pensar que era importante para el lobo, ahora empezaba a comprender que solo era un accidente.

Su nueva manada, que era un poco de su viejo manada sin él, se reunía a su alrededor. Incluyendo a Jackson, Lydia y Allison. Todos estaban ligeramente girados hacia él y sintió que se le hacía una persiana cuando se dio cuenta de que era porque se había convertido en un Alfa. Cuando Derek se convirtió en un Alfa, trató de controlar su poder que hizo que sus Betas quisieran escuchar, queriendo demostrar que era un líder que valía la pena seguir sin el poder Alfa. En lugar de ir a la manada como quería su corazón, agarró la bolsa de la comida que Derek le hizo con el puño y se alejó, un olor familiar pero desdichado llamó su atención.

Se acercó a él, sorprendido de encontrar a Stiles desplomado en una mesa, solo con su propio almuerzo bajo su cabeza. Isaac se sentó lentamente a su lado, empujándolo para llamar su atención cuando no reaccionaba. El humano levantó la cabeza, con los ojos girando en sus cuencas antes de que pudiera fijarlos sobre Isaac.

—Isaac— Stiles sonrió borracho, hundiéndose contra él y acariciando su hombro con los ojos cerrados de nuevo. Isaac cuidadosamente envolvió su brazo alrededor de él, más preocupado por el hecho de que podía sentir algunas costillas debajo de la camisa y luego el hecho de que el humano estaba esparciendo su olor repugnante sobre él. Tendría que ducharse antes de irse, y tal vez quemar su ropa. No estaba seguro de poder sacarlo.

—Necesitas comer algo, —susurró, tiró de la parte de atrás de su camisa para que se sentara nuevamente de pie, sintiendo que estaba tirando de la muy suelta cresta de un cachorro para que no le importara. Parecía el infierno, pero era obvio que estaba escondiendo lo terrible que era.

—No tengo hambre. —Se encogió cuando el humano dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa con un fuerte golpe, su aroma agrio. Isaac lo empujó suavemente, luego más bruscamente cuando no respondió. Recolectando sus almuerzos, lo hizo ponerse de pie y luchó por sacarlos del comedor. Oyó un débil gruñido detrás de él proveniente del Alfa y casi lo dejó caer todo, incluido el humano. Tuvo suerte de que Stiles lo sentara en unas escaleras que nadie estaba usando. Se sentó a su lado y rompió el agua, la inclinó contra sus labios.

—Bebe algo. —Suplicó, esperando que eso disminuyera el olor de la muerte. Tragó saliva aunque sacó la lengua cuando Isaac bajó la botella. Cogió los escasos bocadillos y tomó los suyos, arrancando pequeños bocados. Los golpeó contra los labios del otro chico hasta que se abrió, dejando escapar gemidos suaves hasta que masticó y tragó. Se dio cuenta de que podía hacer que el humano lo intentara, que comiera si lo pedía.

—Me duele— Stiles volvió la cabeza después de unos cuantos mordiscos e Isaac frunció el ceño, retirando el cuarto bocado de comida, en lugar de eso, presionó su mano contra su estómago. Estaba hundido en su cuerpo, pero podía sentir que la pequeña porción de comida le había llenado el estómago. Estaba lejos de ser saludable.

—¿Por qué nadie se ha dado cuenta de esto? —Isaac siseó con ira cuando Stiles se derrumbó en sus brazos, su respiración era áspera cuando se aferraba a él.

—No puedo dejarlos ver. No puedo dejar que mi papá se preocupe. Lo intenta, pero... —El humano gruñó y él se puso de pie, lo arrastró a sus pies y comenzó a sacarlo de la escuela y al estacionamiento. Apoyó el bulto que era el humano contra el jeep azul y rebuscó en sus bolsillos, amordazándose con el olor pero encontrando las llaves. Lo abrió, lo empujó al asiento del pasajero y corrió por el otro lado, saltando y saliendo al estacionamiento antes de que la policía de la escuela pudiera encontrarlos.

—Stiles, te llevaré a casa y necesitas descansar. Voy a ver qué más puedo hacer . —Explicó mientras su corazón latía con fuerza. Condujo en silencio, el humano miraba por la ventana o se quedaba dormido. Estaba agradecido de haber mantenido la comida baja, pero era tiempo suficiente en el hedor para que cuando se detuvo en el camino se cayera del auto para respirar aire limpio. Solo entonces Stiles se movió.

Isaac lo levantó lentamente, lo llevó a la casa y lo puso en el sofá, cubriéndolo con una manta antes de correr hacia la puerta. Podía regresar a tiempo para su siguiente clase, o correr a las duchas y pasar todo el tiempo hasta que Derek recoja a la manada para limpiar la esencia de su piel. Podría llevar todo el tiempo. Suspiró mientras colocaba las llaves en un gancho cerca de la puerta y cerraba todo antes de comenzar a correr.


	2. Stiles and Derek

 

Stiles era un desastre y eso era ponerlo suavemente. Incluso su padre estaba empezando a entrar en pánico sobre cómo arreglarlo. Intentó preparar sus comidas favoritas, tomarse días libres para hablar o simplemente sentarse allí frente a él. Stiles nunca podía tragar más de unos cuantos bocados de comida antes de que sintiera que lo echaría todo esa noche, ni podía explicar completamente por qué estaba sufriendo y el hecho de que su padre se preocupara tanto solo lo estaba haciendo sentir peor.

¿Cómo podría él explicar lo sobrenatural a su padre? Que había estado corriendo con hombres lobo y banshee y todo lo que estaba en el medio y que la pelea que tuvo con Scott no iba a mejorar con cupcakes o hablar de eso. Stiles había sido expulsado de la manada porque no era humano, porque Scott era un nuevo Alfa y no tenía tiempo para vigilar a alguien tan débil, que su mejor amigo lo consideraba inútil y luego lo dejó casi después de la mitad de su vida. Años de escuela secundaria cuidándose mutuamente en situaciones de vida o muerte. No podía ver por qué estaba de repente sin su manada. Scott le dijo que estaba equivocado, que nunca sería parte de su manada.

Nadie le prestó atención, aunque estaba acostumbrado a todo el mundo excepto a su manada, fue devastador cuando se dio cuenta de que Lydia no le estaba hablando otra vez, que Jackson había vuelto a acosarlo y que el hombre que él creía era su hermano lo abandonó. No podía dejar de pensar, perderse tanto que se olvidó de comer, que rara vez dormía, o dormía demasiado, y pasaba la mayor parte de sus fines de semana tendidos en su cama sin mirar nada.

Pero algo estaba cambiando. Había pasado semanas solo sin un lobo o una criatura a la vista, pero luego fue vagamente consciente de unos cuantos lobos a su lado, moviéndolo hacia el aula de la derecha cuando olvidó a dónde iba a ir, uno lo persiguió y dos tratando de alimentarlo. Se sentía como una manada de nuevo, pero eran diferentes, no su manada original, pero algo en él estaba desesperado por el contacto, haciéndolo volver a su mente y salir de la deriva. El único problema era que estaba seguro de que se lo estaba inventando. No había forma de que Derek se hubiera sentado allí mirándolo de reojo hasta que comió, acostándolo cuando terminó. Un alfa nunca lo cuidaría.

Cuando la escuela comenzó de nuevo, sintió a uno de ellos a su lado en los pasillos el próximo lunes, moviéndolo hacia adelante y la multitud se derramó para dejarlos pasar. Boyd siempre lo hacía pensar en barbacoas y familiares, la gente se movía con facilidad, como si estuviera destinado a hacerlo, pero con una nota amarga, como si todavía estuviera tratando de encontrarlo. El lobo se movió a su lado, empujándolo en el camino correcto como antes y dejando que Stiles se apoyara en él cada vez que sus piernas se movían con incertidumbre debajo de él.

Estaba confundido durante la mayor parte de la clase, incluso más cuando se preguntó si Erica le echaría el brazo por encima del hombro y se iría a su siguiente clase. Estaba en el lado opuesto del campus a la suya, pero ella habló de Boyd y de cómo esperaba que la llevara a la fiesta de graduación, queriendo elegir un vestido para ver si podía hacer que Derek rompiera a llorar.

La mención del Alfa hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco y colocó cuidadosamente su brazo alrededor de ella, encontrando consuelo con su presencia incluso cuando ella lo acompañó a su asiento, empujándolo a su asiento, ignorando las miradas de los maestros. Pudo escuchar la lección, aunque no se molestó en tomar notas.

Isaac se encontró con él al final, arrastrándolo lejos del pasillo con una mano firme en su espalda mientras lo dirigían a una escalera ligeramente familiar donde Boyd y Erica estaban esperando. Todos se sentaron a su alrededor, haciéndolo sentir incómodo hasta que Erica le puso otro emparedado en las manos.

—Derek los hace para nosotros cada mañana. Le dijimos que hiciera un extra. —Ella explicó, cruzando los brazos y mirándolo.

—Y no vamos a comer el nuestro si no te comes el tuyo— Isaac intentó fulminar con la mirada con la misma fiereza, pero por alguna razón se quedó corto en Stiles. Miró a Boyd y se dio cuenta de que eran completamente serios. No podía llevarse ninguna palabra a su boca, que atormentaba su cerebro más que el hecho de que una extraña manada había empezado a cuidarlo, y olfateó el bocadillo. Se veía bien. El conocimiento de que Derek lo hizo, de que un Alfa hizo sándwiches para su pequeña manada todas las mañanas de alguna manera le calentó una parte y le dio un mordisco.

—Gracias a Dios— Erica se dejó caer en el regazo de Boyd y comenzó a comer su propio almuerzo. —Si me hicieras no poder tomar esto, iba a estar enojada, —se quejó antes de parpadear. Parpadeó, mordisqueando su propia comida antes de beber tímidamente del líquido que Isaac le entregó. Parecía algo que su madre solía beber cuando estaba enferma para recuperarse, llena de las vitaminas adecuadas para alguien que se estaba recuperando.

—¿Por qué? —Él gruñó, sorprendido de que su voz sonara peor que la de Batman. Tosió débilmente, agarrándose la garganta antes de rendirse, apoyándose en Isaac con las rodillas contra Boyd mientras terminaba de comer. Se sintió bien volver a comer, aunque lo hizo sentir somnoliento. La campana sonó y se puso de pie. Erica lo puso contra su costado y se fueron. Estaba confundido, pero se volvió para saludar a los otros dos, esperando transmitir que estaba agradecido.

Boyd lo llevó a su última clase e Isaac terminó conduciéndolo a su casa y luego llegó a la mañana siguiente mientras intentaba irse sin dos horas de sueño, insistiendo en llevarlo a la escuela para que no se estrellara y muriera. No tenía otra opción que entregar sus llaves cuando el lobo sacó los ojos de cachorrito que avergonzarían a Scott, o al menos lo harían ahora. Así fue como pasó su semana, siendo tratado como un miembro de la manada. Echaba de menos la sensación de manada.

Al final del viernes, que fue muy parecido al resto, ya que los lobos se negaron a comer hasta que lo hizo, lo llamaron a la oficina del entrenador para que le dijeran que necesitaba comenzar a asistir a las prácticas nuevamente y, si no lo hacía, estaría en grandes problemas Stiles se rió ante el hecho de que se quedó dormido durante la mayor parte de la perorata, y solo se despertó cuando le dijeron que se quedara para la práctica. Así lo hizo, y ahí fue cuando empezaron los problemas reales.

—¿Stilinski? ¿Pensé que habías renunciado a esto? —Jackson cerró de golpe su casillero en su brazo, lo que lo hizo gritar y retirarlo. Stiles lo sostuvo contra su pecho, todavía débil para defenderse adecuadamente contra él. Retrocedió, sacudiendo la cabeza en confusión cuando el lobo se dobló, su dolor ensuciaba su visión.

—¡Jackson! —Se volvió hacia el gruñido para ver a Isaac caminando detrás de él y de repente se vio presionado contra la espalda de un lobo casi cambiado. Miró a su alrededor a tiempo para ver al lobo rival sonreír y apoyarse contra los casilleros.

—¿Qué pasa, enano? ¿No pudiste atrapar a Scott, así que tomaste la siguiente mejor cosa? —ronroneó Jackson y Stiles se estremeció, apartando la cabeza de la pelea.

—Le hiciste daño a mi amigo— Isaac se estremeció con ira y Stiles levantó su mano buena y la colocó entre sus hombros, rezando para que calmara al lobo.

—Oooo, dice el que rechazó la manada. Solo eres un error que cometió Scott cuando perdió el control. —Algo sobre la forma en que lo dijo hizo que Stiles se moviera, moviéndose para que su barbilla descansara sobre el hombro de su amigo y así pudiera enfrentar a Jackson.

—Y eres el error de Derek después de que fue envenenado, y él lo confesó.— Stiles mostró los dientes de una manera lobuna, sin importarle que los gruñidos llenaran la habitación mientras tiraba de Isaac por las puertas. Ellos esquivaron a Scott, quien escuchó los ruidos y salió del campo para investigar, causando que su corazón se enfriara.

—¿Qué hiciste? —El Alfa los atacó y Stiles sintió que Isaac se movía entre ellos aunque no respondió.

—¡Pregúntale a tu perro! Él es el que nos atacó. Tal vez pienses que eres un Alfa... pero nunca serás tan bueno como un Hale —Él sonrió con crueldad, todavía necesitando que Isaac permaneciera de pie aunque el dolor retrocediera a un dolor sordo. Scott apenas era reconocible para él, sus ojos brillaban de color rojo y dio un paso hacia ellos.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —El entrenador Finstock apareció a la vuelta de la esquina e Isaac se giró hacia él, arrastrando a Stiles hacia él mientras caminaba hacia el hombre.

—Stiles se lastimó en el vestuario, así que iba a llevarlo a casa. —El Beta divagó, tirando de su brazo lejos de su pecho y haciéndolo sisear de dolor. El entrenador lo miró de cerca, con los ojos entrecerrados hacia Scott y luego al creciente bulto del tamaño de pomelo en el brazo de Stiles antes de asentir.

—Espero que vuelvas a entrenar en una semana, y quiero que todos se lleven bien. —El hombre se enderezó, —McCall, de vuelta al campo. —Stiles se apoyó en Isaac cuando el Alfa gruñó, pero hizo lo que le dijeron. Esperó hasta que estuvo en el jeep, en el lado del pasajero, desafortunadamente, y se estaban saliendo del estacionamiento antes de hablar.

—Lo siento si hice que se... erm, ¿intensificara? —Se mordió el labio mientras Isaac negaba con la cabeza, con una mirada perdida en su rostro mientras conducía.

—No fue lo peor que me ha sucedió— El Beta se encogió de hombros y él suspiró, hundiéndose más en su asiento.

—Lo siento por lo que Jackson te dijo, pero eres mucho más que eso y es lo que importa aquí. Gracias por defenderme. —Stiles continuó, pero se detuvo cuando los nudillos del lobo se pusieron blancos en el volante, haciéndole temer un poco egoístamente por el bienestar del jeep. —No creo que Derek esté feliz conmigo, ¿eh?

—NO— Isaac finalmente se relajó, resoplando de risa mientras pensaba en lo que ellos dirían. Stiles sintió una emoción de logro, que fue seguido de cerca por una ola de dolor cuando regresó a sí mismo. Dolía, pero se sentía mejor que la deriva que tenía antes, como estar cerca de Isaac y tener a alguien que le ayudara a enfrentar su vida.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaban en el camino a casa. Miró al Beta que solo negó con la cabeza. Stiles se encogió de hombros y se acomodó, sosteniendo su brazo y refunfuñando sobre sus rodillas golpeando el tablero mientras se hundía en un adormecimiento. Fue difícil cuando cada sacudida le dolía la muñeca y sentía ganas de cortarla. El moretón se hizo más grande y pensó que estaba fracturada por lo menos.

—Aquí— Isaac hizo una parada fuera de un lugar que nunca había visto antes. Stiles se inclinó para preguntar por qué estaba allí cuando se dio cuenta de que el lobo ya estaba fuera del jeep, así que lo siguió.

—¿Por qué sigo a los lobos a lugares estúpidos? —Se quejó para sí mismo mientras se tambaleaba detrás de él, sosteniendo su brazo contra su pecho de nuevo. —¿Isaac? ¿Por qué vinimos aquí? , —Se quejó mientras se sacudía la herida, pero era mejor que no sentir nada.

Le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de que la manada debía estar viviendo allí. Una ola de frustración vino de él y él hizo una nota en el fondo de su mente para hacerles una comida casera, así como despotricar a su Alfa sobre las condiciones de vida adecuadas. Se acabó eso.

—Están aquí— Isaac miró por encima de su hombro, pero miro hacia adelante otra vez, guiándolo hacia una puerta. Stiles soltó un gruñido y lo miró antes de subir los escalones. Parpadeó a los lobos, todos lo miraron fijamente hasta que Derek se giró y arqueó una ceja hacia él. —Está herido.

—¡No está tan mal! —Stiles gritó cuando Erica y Boyd caminaron rápidamente a su lado, tirando de él el resto del camino y dándole un codazo para que pudieran verlo por sí mismos. Rápidamente extendió el brazo para que pudieran ver correctamente y se sorprendió de que fueran amables cuando lo empujaron. —¡Veis! Solo mi brazo...

—¿Qué le pasó? —Derek suspiró como si le doliera físicamente preguntar mientras caminaba hacia Isaac, colocando una mano en su hombro y acercándolo más. El Beta se apoyó contra él y comenzó a murmurar. Stiles intentó escuchar, pero de repente fue bloqueado por los otros Beta mientras lo olfateaban.

—¿Jackson? —Erica gruñó y Boyd asintió.

—Chicos, está bien. Me libro del Entrenador Finstock haciéndome practicar . —Se las arregló para liberarse de los Beta por un segundo antes de que las manos de Boyd lo recogieran en sus costillas y Stiles tomó un segundo para procesar sus elecciones de vida que lo llevaran a su crisis existencial. Lo colocaron en una silla y se metió las rodillas contra el pecho, Erica aún sostenía su brazo y luchaba por quitarle algo del dolor.

—¿Qué pasó? —Boyd le gruñó y tuvo que girar la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Déjame ver.— Stiles se puso rígido cuando Derek se inclinó, los Betas se separaron para darle espacio mientras Isaac se movía en el fondo. Siseó de dolor cuando le tomaron el brazo, pero los dedos del Alfa eran ligeros mientras viajaban sobre el bulto. Líneas negras viajaron por sus brazos y el dolor desapareció. Stiles dejó escapar un gemido, su cabeza rodando hacia atrás sin fuerzas, y cerró los ojos en felicidad. Los dolores de dormir mejoraron mucho, así como el dolor de su estómago tratando de hacer frente a comer de nuevo. Su brazo fue colocado nuevamente sobre su pecho y el Alfa retrocedió.

—Él tiene que ir a obtener una radiografía. Está roto o fracturado. No debería verse así. —La voz de Derek hizo eco sobre él y levantó su mano y la presionó contra su cabeza. Era demasiado ruidoso. Sintió que los Beta se acomodaban a cada lado de él y parpadeó abriendo los ojos, boquiabierto al ver que sus rostros generalmente severos fueron reemplazados por algunos de los rostros más lindos que había visto.

—Por favor— Miró a Isaac y se preguntó por qué estaban rogando. Erica frotó su mejilla en la parte superior de su cabeza y él estaba seguro de que sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. —Necesita una manada.

—Hay algo mal con él y él solo está mejor con los lobos. Ya no puede obtener eso de McCall. —Boyd razonó y miró al Alfa. Se sentía mejor cuando tenía lobos a su alrededor. Se apoyó contra Isaac de nuevo y añadió su propia mirada de perrito al Alfa.

—No.— Derek parecía menos seguro y Erica se aplastó contra él, tirando de Isaac para que ambos estuvieran envueltos alrededor de él. Estaba seguro de que la mano de Boyd estaba sobre su cabeza mientras su otro brazo estaba envuelto alrededor de todos ellos. —No, —el Alfa siseó de nuevo mientras sus ojos parpadeaban de cara en cara frenéticamente. Stiles sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cuando finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Lo llevaremos al hospital. —Boyd se levantó de un salto y Stiles comenzó a sentirse como un perro perdido que encontraron al costado de la carretera con una pierna fracturada. Fue conducido de vuelta a su jeep y todos se subieron.

—Que uno llame al Sheriff para decirle dónde está Stiles. —Derek los siguió, cerrando adecuadamente las puertas del jeep antes de fruncir el ceño a los dos Betas en la parte de atrás. —No hay conducción loca. Llámame cuando necesites que te recojan porque no estás cogiendo el jeep.

—¿No lo pensaría? —Isaac se acercó y acarició el tablero. Stiles retrocedió para mirarlo con furia antes de volverse hacia el lobo que estaba en su ventana.

—¿Acabo de separarme de tus descarriados? —Se escabulló y Derek puso los ojos en blanco, tirando hacia atrás y dando palmaditas en el capo al pasar. Isaac arrancó su jeep y se fueron. Boyd se inclinó hacia adelante, dejando caer su mano sobre su hombro para que sus dedos tocaran la piel y tomaran el dolor cada vez que lo empujaban.

—Gracias— Levantó la mano y palmeó la mano mientras se convertía en un charco. Era agradable estar alrededor de lobos de nuevo, incluso si una parte de él todavía estaba asustado por ellos.

================================================== ===============================

Derek dio una vuelta antes de caminar hacia su auto, revisando la hora mientras se dejaba caer en el asiento delantero. Scott todavía estaría en la práctica, por lo que podría pasar por la clínica de Deaton y hacer algunas preguntas y dejar un mensaje que necesitaba para controlar a sus lobos antes de que uno de ellos matara a alguien. Sus niveles de estrés aumentaron al pensar en el otro tema sobre el que necesitaba hablar. No tardó en llegar y rápidamente se retiró, olfateando que no tenía que lidiar con el nuevo Alfa.

—¿Deaton? —Entró en la parte de atrás y se detuvo cuando un pequeño perro le gruñó. Gruñó con dulzura cuando encontró al veterinario en la sala de examen, con las manos sobre el hombro del pequeño canino. Debió haberse roto por la forma en que sostenía su pierna.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —El veterinario no levantó la vista y se acercó, así que estaba de pie al otro lado de la mesa.

—¿Qué está pasando con Scott? —Se las arregló para mantener el gruñido fuera de su voz y el veterinario finalmente le echó una mirada, aunque fue uno de los que le dijo que estaba sobre hielo fino. —Jackson atacó a Stiles en el vestuario, lo suficiente como para que esté en el hospital con un brazo roto. —No le importó que ensanchara la verdad.

—¿Por qué debería preocuparse por las luchas internas en la manada de alguien más? —Deaton mantuvo su voz tranquila, pero todavía había preocupación en sus ojos. Stiles debe haber tenido una impresión en él.

—Porque no es una lucha interna. Scott le dio una patada a Stiles. —Deaton dejó de moverse, con el shock irradiado por él. Cogió al perro y la llevó a una de las jaulas. —Mis betas notaron que Stiles dejó de comer y lo hicieron su proyecto principal. —Derek omitió el hecho de que se aseguró de que el humano comiera y durmiera durante los fines de semana.

—Él sacó a su mejor amigo de la manada. —Deaton murmuró por lo bajo, con la cabeza sacudiéndole la confusión.

—Esa no es la única cosa... — Derek se calló cuando el veterinario se volvió hacia él, sus ojos brillando.

—¿Y uno de sus betas atacó a Stiles? —Deaton siseó y Derek asintió.

—Isaac lo llevó a la manada y les dije que lo llevaran al hospital para que le hicieran rayos-x. —Derek respiró hondo cuando llegó a la parte extraña. —Está enfermo hasta que está cerca de una manada, completamente sin sentido hasta que uno de nosotros está cerca. Cuando... —Él frunció el ceño ante la mesa que tenía delante y agachó la cabeza un segundo. —Cuando los Beta intentaban convencerme de que ahora formaba parte de la manada, en la que me votaron mal, los ojos de Stiles se pusieron morados y reflexivos. Yo fui el único que lo vio.

—¿Esto sucedió cuando tú y tus Beta lo aceptaron como manada? —Los ojos de Deaton se iluminaron antes de que los estrechara pensativamente. —Puede ser muchas cosas. Puedo investigarlo, pero llevará tiempo.

—Bien, pero dile a Scott que necesita controlar a sus betas. —Él gruñó y se giró hacia la puerta.

—¿Y Stiles? —La voz de Deaton mantuvo un cierto tono que lo hizo detenerse.

—Los Beta están unidos a él. —Salió sin darse la vuelta.

—No creo que sean los únicos. —Tuvo suerte de estar ya en el estacionamiento, por lo que Deaton no vio su sonrojo. Rápidamente se fue, para no pelearse y agarró su teléfono.

—Hey Derek— Isaac respondió y se relajó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba más tranquilo que cuando trajo a Stiles a casa.

—¿Cómo está? —Derek forzó las palabras que pasaban por sus labios y escuchó a Erica reírse en el fondo, así como a Stiles arrastrando algo.

—Escúchalo por ti mismo. —Se encogió cuando pasaron el teléfono y esperó a que alguien dijera algo.

—¿Es Sourwolf? —Stiles se rió, seguido por el sonido de él cayendo sobre algo. —Ooooh. Nooooo. Es mi papa ¡No puede saber que me gusta Sourwolf! —Se escabulló antes de que Derek lograra interrumpirlo.

—Stiles, ¿cómo está tu brazo? —Preguntó con calma, con la esperanza de que sus Betas no escucharan la forma en que su voz se debilitaba por su paseo.

—Está roto. Le pusieron un yeso. Erica dibujó un corazón alrededor de una polla. —Derek sonrió cuando escuchó a la Beta discutiendo quién sería el siguiente en obtener la pluma.

—Está bien, ¿puedes devolverle el teléfono a alguien que no esté lleno de analgésicos?, —Preguntó y fue seguido por el sonido del teléfono.

—¿Ya llegó el Sheriff? —Esperó sin saber quién tenía el teléfono.

—Aún no. Llegar aquí fue tenso, y luego hubo lágrimas cuando se estableció y queríamos... —Boyd se calló y Derek se encontró a sí mismo asintiendo. El hecho de que Stiles se hiciera miembro hizo que la manada quisiera cuidarlo. Demonios, había estado luchando contra ese sentimiento durante años.

—Bien. ¿Puede irse a casa? . —Se habría frotado los ojos si tuviera una mano libre pero estaba conduciendo.

—Sí, lo acaban de dar el alta. Tenían de todo que ni siquiera notaron la... otra cosa. También pudimos recoger sus pastillas para el dolor ya que tienen algunas en stock para él de todas sus visitas anteriores. ¿Quieres que lo llevemos a casa? , —Preguntó Boyd y Derek suspiró.

—Sí, te encontraré allí para llevarte a casa y decirle al Sheriff que vosotros tres estaban ayudando y no estaban secuestrando a su hijo. —Derek colgó el teléfono antes de que pudieran responder y dirigió su auto hacia la casa Stilinski. Se detuvo justo cuando el Sheriff salía con una expresión confusa en su rostro.

—Sheriff— Derek rápidamente salió y levantó sus manos ligeramente, sabiendo que no estaría feliz de verlo cuando ya estaba buscando a su hijo.

—Hale— El Sheriff avanzó con una mirada fulminante pero se detuvo a unos metros de distancia.

—Stiles está bien... en su mayoría.— Se encogió mientras levantaba sus manos más. —Isaac lo vio siendo atacado en la escuela y lo llevó al hospital. Su brazo está roto. Los están trayéndolo de vuelta ahora.

—¡Fue atacado! —El Sheriff sacó su teléfono, sus ojos todavía estaban fijos en él mientras lo levantaba a su oreja. —Él no está cogiendo.

—Está tomando analgésicos, —dijo Derek, apoyándose en su auto mientras esperaba. —Vine aquí para llevarlos a casa, aunque dudo que quieran irse.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —El Sheriff le frunció el ceño, sus ojos un poco salvajes cuando golpeó la rellamada.

—Se han dado cuenta... . Su declive y se convirtió en su misión cuidar de él. —Él suspiró y dejó caer sus manos. —Han decidido que él necesitaba su protección.

—Y tú.— Se estremeció ante las palabras, sabiendo que el hombre podía leer cualquier cosa en su rostro. —Hmmn, ¿cuándo se fueron?

—Deberían estar aquí en diez minutos. —Se ofreció, sin darse cuenta de que no le había dado el tiempo y se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza. —Estaba drogado para conducir, así que les dije que regresaran aquí. —Sabía que estaba repitiendo, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—Entra mientras esperamos— El Sheriff suspiró, girándose y caminando con cuidado hacia la casa. —Puedes decirme qué comenzó todo este lío y por qué tú y tu... . Los adolescentes son parte de eso.

—Yo los cuido— Se encogió de nuevo por lo mal que sonaba, pero siguió al hombre a la casa, tomando asiento en la sala de estar cuando le dijeron.

—Hm, aunque se supone que uno está muerto. —Sheriff se sentó en el extremo y él se giró en su asiento.

—Esa fue una precaución por ciertas razones que Stiles tiene que decirte. —Logró salir antes de repensarlo. —Con el permiso de Isaac.

—¿Y tú parte en esto? —Sheriff preguntó y él se encogió de hombros.

—No estoy muy seguro de eso.— Se frotó la cara y se dejó caer en la silla. —Todo lo que puedo hacer ahora es llevarlos al último año de la escuela secundaria y que entren a la universidad.

—Bueno, no se están muriendo de hambre, así que estoy seguro de que lo estás haciendo bien. —Fue el turno del hombre de desplomarse en la silla, su cara se convirtió en una de confusa derrota.

—No había nada que pudieras hacer. Dudo que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para detenerlo. —Derek pensó en el púrpura y suspiró. Hubo pocas criaturas para las que el abandono es mortal, y mucho menos perder una manada completa y luego ser atacado por él.

—¿Qué sabes? —El Sheriff se volvió hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos y él desvió la mirada.

—Scott y todo ese grupo lo dejaron hace unas semanas. —Derek mantuvo los ojos en blanco mientras ardían, sabiendo que estaban enrojecidos por su ira. Un Alfa que dejaba un miembro de la manada era algo que simplemente no se hacía cuando eran inocentes.

—Él... no me lo dijo. Cuando hablé con Scott sobre eso, él simplemente dijo que no lo sabía. —El Sheriff parecía furioso y Derek respiró hondo, dejando que parte de su poder Alfa se desplegara para irradiar calma hacia él. Observó cómo se relajaban algunos de sus músculos y se estiró, colocando cuidadosamente una mano en su hombro.

—Stiles necesita a alguien que lo cuide ahora mismo. Estoy seguro de que los otros lo están haciendo comer en la escuela. —Él asintió hacia la puerta principal cuando el jeep se detuvo. Ambos se pusieron de pie y salieron a su encuentro.

Stiles estaba recostado por la ventana, con una mirada aturdida en su rostro y una abrazadera en su brazo. Los saludó débilmente mientras Isaac caminaba hacia la puerta, abriéndola con cuidado y tratando de sacar al adolescente drogado del jeep. Erica y Boyd salieron y Derek esperaba que se comportaran, que no lo arrestaran.

—Hey— Stiles logró escabullirse, sonriéndoles a los dos y él luchó por sentirse desapegado cuando su estómago se revolvió agradablemente.

—Debería comer algo. —Boyd sostuvo una pequeña bolsa con lo que supuso que contenía las pastillas para el dolor. —Le dieron un descuento como miembro de Oro. —Se lo ofreció al Sheriff cuyos hombros cayeron.

—Sí, son así. —Dejó escapar una carcajada mientras los Beta los arrastraban al interior. Derek lo siguió con una sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza mientras movían con cuidado al humano que se dejaba caer en la silla. Isaac comenzó a atacar la nevera y Erica desapareció, regresando con una bolsa de patatas fritas.

—Ese fue un terrible escondite. —Le dio una palmada al Sheriff en su hombro mientras caminaba, se dejó caer en una silla al lado de Stiles y le ofreció algo. Stiles le sonrió y tomó unas cuantas patatas.

—Debería hacer que uno de vosotros olfatee todos sus escondites. —Stiles se las metió en la boca y se agachó con fuerza. Un segundo después, comenzó a canturrear para sí mismo y Derek resistió la tentación de agacharse y cerrar la boca. —Hombres lobo lobos osos. Der-bear Der lobos. ¡Ja! —Su cabeza giró hacia un lado para mirarlo mientras lo miraba, presionando sus labios sobre sus colmillos. —Der bear sourwolf.

—Aquí Stiles— Isaac prácticamente le arrojó la comida y Derek logró distraerle y le dio algo de beber. —Sabes el trato.

—No pensé que fuera un trato, y Erica ya está comiendo. —Stiles logró una sonrisa de mierda antes de meterse otra patata en la boca.

—¿Qué trato?, —Preguntó el Sheriff mientras se sentaba frente a su hijo.

—Si él no come, nosotros no comemos. —Isaac se encogió de hombros como si no fuera nada, pero Derek tuvo que respirar para no comenzar a gritar allí.

—Estamos orientados a los resultados y Stiles no pensaría en que otras personas se mueran de hambre. —Erica sonrió, lo que se cayó cuando notó la cara de Derek.

—Deberíamos dejarlos ahí.— Derek asintió con la cabeza a los lobos y murmuraron sus protestas antes de arrastrarse, presionando contra Stiles en una sutil marca de olor. Salieron con pequeñas despedidas al Sheriff, mirando por encima de sus hombros y se volvió hacia Stiles. —Llama si necesitas algo. —Lo mordió y salió pisando fuerte, conteniendo una risita al ver el hecho de que uno de los chicos trató de cubrir el corazón de convirtiéndolo en un lobo aullando.

—Okie dokie Souwolf— Stiles agitó su yeso, usando su otra mano para meter la comida en su boca hasta que sus mejillas se movieron. Vio la mirada de incredulidad en la cara del Sheriff antes de lanzarle una mirada confusa. Derek lo ignoró y miró a Isaac que estaba esperando junto a la puerta principal.

—Shoo— Él sacudió su cabeza hacia la puerta, dejando que sus ojos brillaran de rojo. Isaac se ensanchó en respuesta y él hizo un puchero, saliendo por la puerta y caminando hacia el coche. Derek se agachó, cerrando la puerta detrás de él antes de seguir.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Erica miró desde el asiento delantero, haciendo que Isaac trepara por el lado del conductor. Derek se dejó caer en el asiento y se volvió hacia ella antes de responder.

—Stiles ha estado enfermo por un tiempo, y no fue algo que el Sheriff pudo arreglar. Ahora que se siente mejor, necesitan pasar un tiempo solos, sin que nos detengamos sobre él. —Él comenzó a ir a casa y vio a Isaac poner los ojos en el espejo retrovisor.

—Bien, a hacer comida para todo el mundo como si no fuera nada. —Se cruzó de brazos y se hundió más en el asiento.

—Sí. Stiles dijo que lo alimentaste durante el fin de semana cuando nos dijiste que lo investigaste. —Boyd agregó y se puso rígido antes de rendirse.

—¿Y qué? —Se quejó con mucho deleite de los Betas y finalmente lo dejaron caer. Cuando finalmente se detuvo en su alojamiento, se quedó en el auto mientras los demás se apilaban. Esperaba que Deaton tuviera respuestas pronto.


	3. Something New

 

Cuando Stiles se despertó, sintió una oleada de agonía y logró golpearse en la cara con su yeso. Se quejó mientras se frotaba los ojos con su mano buena. Se sentó en el sofá, sorprendido y un poco avergonzado cuando vio que su padre estaba tendido en el otro extremo con la mano apoyada en el tobillo.

Salió de debajo de él y se escabulló hacia la cocina, tomando un trago de agua antes de comenzar a trabajar. Sacó tocino y huevos, en busca de papas y pan, antes de encender la cafetera. Las papas tardaron más tiempo en hacerlas papas fritas, triturándolas y secándolas antes de que pudiera comenzar a cocinarlas. Todo era difícil con un solo brazo de trabajo, el otro dolorido por cada punzada, pero siguió moviéndose. El tocino se puso en el horno y él se preparó una taza de café mientras esperaba que las cacerolas calentaran las papas y los huevos.

—¿Hijo?, —Se preguntó su padre, frotándose la cabeza y el cuello con la otra mano presionada en la parte inferior de la espalda mientras trataba de estirarse. Stiles se mordió el labio para ocultar su sonrisa asustada e hizo un gesto con su brazo bueno.

—¿Desayuno? —Dejó caer lo que estaba haciendo para darle a su padre un poco de café antes de volver a cocinar. El hombre lo miró antes de mirarlo de nuevo.

—¿Se trata de lo que dijiste o del hecho de que tres personas que no conozco personalmente más un sospechoso de asesinato te trajeron a casa?, —Preguntó lentamente y agachó la cabeza.

—Um, bueno... — Continuó cocinando con un enfoque que lo hubiera sorprendido si no hubiera sido interrogado.

—Tal vez no quieras hablar sobre el hecho de que todos son hombres lobo, pero ¿te están cuidando como a un cachorro perdido? —Se giró y miró a su padre, con la boca abierta mientras lo hacía. De repente se dio cuenta de las bolsas que colgaban de los ojos de su padre y la severa sensación de su boca. Sabía más de lo que estaba diciendo. No había forma de evitarlo.

—Lo explicaré cuando yo... — Se detuvo, preguntándose si debería decir cuándo terminó con el desayuno o cuándo logró recoger sus pensamientos huyendo. Revolvió todo y revisó el tocino, encontrando que estaba hecho. Lo sacó y tomó algunas toallitas de papel, secándolos para que estuvieran más saludables para la dieta de su padre.

Le arrojó un trozo mientras esperaba que el resto de la comida se cocinara, dejando caer un poco de pan en la tostadora y colocando sus platos en el mostrador. Lo colocó todo en los platos y lo apagó, recogiendo la última tostada y sentándose, agarrando su tenedor en la mano. Su padre trató de mantenerse firme, pero la comida lo superó y él se lo metió en la boca.

—Está bien, entonces, ¿qué tan atorado estás con ellos como hombres lobo?, —Preguntó Stiles cuando terminó de masticar, tomando un pequeño bocado de su propia comida y cazándolo con un poco de café que su padre le robó.

—Vi que los ojos de Hale se pusieron rojos cuando el niño de pelo rizado intentó quedarse más tiempo, cuyos ojos se volvieron dorados. Supongo que quería sacarlos de la casa para que dejes de hablar de hombres lobo . —El Sheriff se encogió de hombros.— Me di cuenta de que los estaba cuidando porque eran hombres lobo.

—Sí. Está tratando de enseñarles a controlarse, para que no... pierdan el control. —Suspiró, encorvándose un poco antes de inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás. —Había algo mal con Scott y yo, y me hizo algo malo. No pude detenerlo. Necesitaba estar alrededor de lobos. Parecían sentirlo y trataron de mejorarlo. —Se frotó la cara con la mano antes de dejarlos caer sobre su regazo. Comenzó a comer de nuevo y frunció el ceño ante su comida.

—Así que los hombres lobo existen y sintieron la necesidad de cuidarte porque te peleaste con Scott y dejaste de comer. —Su padre suspiró débilmente y Stiles se estremeció. —¿Por qué te atacaron en la escuela?

—Por un hombre lobo que es parte de la manada de Scott. Cuando me echaron, él entendió que yo era cebo libre otra vez . —Stiles sintió que el mismo temor lo llenaba, cuajando la comida en su estómago, pero luego vio a un lobo crudamente dibujado que no lograba ocultar un corazón y polla. Le sonrió y volvió a su plato, decidido a terminarlo para tener la energía para llamar a Deaton.

—¿Así que te atacó en la escuela y dejaron que otro estudiante se marchara cuando te rompiste un brazo? —Su padre prácticamente le gruñó y él se encogió de hombros, incapaz de negarlo realmente porque sucedió. Estaba demasiado ocupado con hambre otra vez.

—Ellos me llevaron al hospital. —Le dirigió una sonrisa al hombre que tenía un ojo temblando mientras se paraba, pisando fuerte hacia donde estaba su teléfono.

—Quédate en casa por el día y descansa. —Su voz era cariñosa, pero sus ojos al instante se volvieron duros con furia cuando golpeó los números en su teléfono. —Voy a hablar con algunas personas sobre esto... Y luego traeré a casa un poco de almuerzo y limpiaré. No quiero que te ensucien al tratar de lavar los platos por mí . —Lo señaló con un dedo mientras sostenía el teléfono contra su oreja. Stiles pensó que llegaron a la parte de la conversación en la que escuchó lo que el hombre dijo y se comportó. Sinceramente, no quería causar más estrés ni hablar más sobre los hombres lobo. Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que el hombre mayor creía que los lobos solo estaban tratando de cuidarlo en ese momento, era como si persiguiera a la persona que lo había lastimado.

—Gracias. —Raspó el último bocado de comida de su plato antes de pararse. Al menos podía apilar los platos y guardar algunas de las sobras. Su padre lo atrapó en un fuerte abrazo, cuidando su brazo como lo hizo antes de dar un paso atrás.

—Gracias por el maravilloso desayuno, y regresaré tan pronto como me encuentre con el Director. —Su padre le dio una palmada en la espalda y se volvió hacia la puerta, o al menos lo intentó. Stiles lo agarró del brazo para contenerlo.

—Papá, no es tan importante... Quiero decir, el entrenador sabía que estaba herido y dejé que Isaac me llevara. Él sabía que Jackson era el único, pero yo necesitaba salir de allí porque Isaac estaba perdiendo el control . —Se detuvo, no queriendo poner a su padre en el adolescente inestable.

—¿Qué hizo Isaac? —Su padre lo miró fijamente antes de sacudir la cabeza. —¿Cómo comenzó?

—Um, estaba buscando en mi casillero y... . Alguien lo pateó. Así fue como se rompió mi brazo. Fuerza de hombre lobo y todo. Me han arrojado por la habitación como si estuvieran aplastando moscas. —Stiles cerró la boca de golpe, dándose cuenta vagamente de que todavía estaba bajo el control de los analgésicos.

—¿Y luego? —Maldijo mentalmente cuando se dio cuenta de que su padre lo sabía.

—Alguien comenzó a decir algunas cosas, no recuerdo exactamente qué, pero él avanzó para hacer algo más e Isaac se interpuso en el camino. Le impidió que me hiciera más daño, pero comenzó a atacarlo y se burló de que él no era parte de la manada de Scott, a pesar de que Scott fue quien lo cambió. Me las arreglé para apartarle del lobo y nos encontramos con el entrenador. Dijo que podía irme e Isaac me sacó de allí. —Stiles se detuvo abruptamente, luchando contra los analgésicos, pero su padre asintió. Dándole una palmada final, salió por la puerta en un segundo y Stiles se dejó caer en una silla, orgulloso de no haber hablado de su pequeña parada en boxes antes del hospital.

—Necesito llamar a Deaton, —se recordó y se puso de pie, limpiando la cocina lo mejor que pudo y guardando la comida restante. Subió las escaleras con dificultad y se apoyó en su habitación. Deseó saber dónde estaban los analgésicos restantes para poder ver si podría tener otro pronto. Su brazo ardía por dentro.

Encontró su teléfono celular y marcó el número que memorizó, sosteniéndolo junto a su oreja mientras se sentaba con cuidado en su cama. Sonó un par de veces antes de que lo recogieran, haciendo que las palabras murieran en su garganta. ¿Cómo iba a explicar esto? Respiró hondo y se concentró en al menos asegurarse de que el hombre no le colgara.

—Hey, Deaton. Um, soy Stiles... Uh, Stilinski. —Tartamudeó y tuvo un repentino y horrorizado momento en el que Scott estaba en el otro extremo, listo para gritarle de nuevo que nunca sería su manada.

—Me preguntaba cuándo llamarías. —Deaton habló crípticamente por teléfono y él se puso rígido.

—¿Por qué? —Él arrastró la palabra para transmitir completamente su confusión.

—Derek vino a hacerte algunas preguntas sobre tus cambios ayer. —Deaton sonaba molesto, aunque tenía la sensación de que era más hacia el Alfa que hacia él. —Todavía estoy trabajando en ello.

—Ok— Dejó caer el teléfono, el veterinario ya colgaba de él y se hundió en sus mantas. Entonces él era algo más, algo que no era humano. Aunque fue un extraño. Acunó el brazo contra su pecho y trató de pensar qué era lo que podía ser. Sintió que la investigación estaba en orden, pero no sentía que pudiera hacer mucho con su brazo. Un instante después escuchó un gruñido y levantó la cabeza para ver a Derek Hale sentado en su ventana con sus piernas dentro de la habitación. Se quedó mirando fijamente al Alfa antes de que su boca lo venciera.

—Mi papá sabe que sois hombres lobo. —Soltó un resoplido y el lobo se congeló, sus ojos brillaron y algo hizo que Stiles se golpeara la cara y se acurrucara sobre sí mismo. —¿Qué es eso? —Se quejó mientras lentamente se desenrollaba de sí mismo y se enderezó de nuevo. Derek gruñó y sus músculos se relajaron un poco más antes de que lo agarraran, el lobo lo arrastró al baño. Fue girado de manera que estaba frente al espejo, su boca se abrió para protestar cuando el lobo brilló de nuevo en sus ojos. Stiles se vislumbró a sí mismo y gritó en shock cuando vio que sus ojos brillaban en un púrpura reflejante.

—Por eso estaba hablando con Deaton— Derek lo calmó por un segundo antes de que entrecerrara los ojos.

—¿Estabas escuchando mi conversación? —Stiles acusó a pesar de que no pudo evitar ser un poco burlón. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y se concentró con fuerza, haciendo que sus ojos volvieran a brillar y sonrió cuando los ojos de Alfa se pusieron rojos. Inclinó la cabeza y barajó.

—Estaba revisando a la manada.— Derek hizo un puchero, y se movió para salir del baño. Stiles lo siguió de cerca con los ojos entrecerrados, con una sonrisa creciendo en su rostro.

—Bueno, gracias, pero supongo que no hay nada que podamos hacer más que pasar el rato ahora.— Resopló ante el destello de incredulidad antes de que lo siguiera con una mirada fulminante. Abrió la boca para decir más, pero tropezó con una toalla que había caído de la entrada a la habitación y se estrelló contra el pecho inmóvil frente a él. El dolor hizo que su aliento saliera disparado de sus pulmones en un silbido agudo y su cuerpo temblaba. Vagamente escuchó un suspiro y brazos envueltos alrededor de él, levantándolo suavemente y llevándolo a su cama.

—¿Dónde están tus pastillas? —La voz del Alfa sonó junto a su oreja y él jadeó, girando su cabeza hacia un lado en un intento de mirarlo.

—No lo sé. Erica las tenía. —Se quedó inerte cuando el lobo resopló y se alejó. Se estremeció ante la pérdida de tenerlo cerca, pero después de un minuto regresó con un vaso de agua y la botella. Stiles se inclinó hacia él, dejándolo ser maltratado para que se apoyara contra el tablero. Alcanzó la botella solo para que le abofetearan la mano.

—Sé cómo tomas el Adderall, no te dejaré que te tomes una dosis. —Derek lo regañó y él puso los ojos en blanco, extendiendo una mano para colocar las pastillas en ellos. Supuso que tenía suerte de tener a alguien que no era su familia cuidando de él. Finalmente pudo poner las pastillas en su boca, extendiendo su mano hacia el vaso de agua, pero su mano instantáneamente comenzó a temblar mientras trataba de llevarlo a beber. Derek lo estabilizó, dejándole beber antes de retirarla y colocarla en la mesita de noche.

—Lo siento— Stiles suspiró y arrastró su brazo sobre su estómago. —Mi padre dijo que iba a traer el almuerzo, así que quizás quieras escasear porque las balas aún duelen. —Se agachó en la cama y miró al Alfa. —¿Podemos bajar las escaleras?

—¿Por qué? —Derek se echó hacia atrás, pero algo en su cara debió haberlo vendido porque un segundo después lo estaban levantando, con su manta envuelta alrededor de sus hombros. Solo estaba ligeramente sorprendido de que el lobo caminara delante de él cuando llegaron a las escaleras, listos para atraparlo si algo sucedía. Ya había tropezado con él una vez, así que Stiles tuvo un baile de la victoria cuando llegaron al final.

—Bocadillo y TV. —Se tambaleó hacia la cocina, agarrando unas galletas que su padre había comprado para que comiera y regresara a la habitación, empujando al Alfa hacia el sofá con su brazo bueno. —Qué quieres ver.

—Stiles— Derek comenzó y sabía lo que iba a decir. Que no se iba a quedar o que tenía cosas importantes de hombre lobo que hacer, como orinar en el bosque y perseguir a los conejos. Se sentó en el sofá con un puchero, esperando que funcionara como la última vez.

—Oh vamos. No quiero estar solo en este momento . —Comenzó a quejarse, pero algo comenzó a molestarse en el fondo de su mente, finalmente hizo clic. —¡Oh, mierda! —Se puso de pie, tirando los bocadillos y corriendo hacia la puerta principal. Derek era más rápido que él, lo que era un hecho. En lugar de atacarlo como Stiles esperaba o agarrar un brazo, el lobo lo agarró de las caderas y lo levantó para que sus pies ya no estuvieran en el suelo. Gritó, sintiéndose como una tortuga atrapada en su espalda.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Escuchó el gruñido en la voz del Alfa y se movió hasta que lo pusieron de nuevo en pie, tratando de agarrar sus llaves solo para que él pudiera ser retirado.

—Jackson necesita ayuda. Algo está mal con la manada de Scott y me lastimé porque perdió el control . —Él soltó un gritón cuando de repente se sentó en el sofá, el movimiento fue tan rápido que su visión se volvió borrosa.

—Volveré enseguida. —Stiles logró agarrar a Derek antes de que saliera corriendo hacia la puerta, el lobo lo fulminó con la mirada mientras miraba su brazo, pero esta vez no se lo quitó.

—¿De verdad crees que puedes irte sin mí? O que simplemente me quedo aquí. —Lo reta con ganas y sonrió cuando lo vio comenzar a pensar en ello.

—Solo tomaré tus llaves. —Derek resopló, dándose la vuelta y tratando de encogerse de hombros.

—Voy a conducir mi jeep. Iré tan lejos. No me importa que me haya recetado medicamentos que lo hacen así que no puedo conducir. No me importa porque conduje mientras me deslumbraba por el Adderall y descubriré cómo llegar allí. —Se puso de pie y se enderezó mientras usaba el brazo para equilibrarse. —¿Qué vas a hacer cuando llegues, lobo-acechador? ¿Acechar por toda la escuela hasta que lo encuentres? ¿Qué pasa si te topas con Scott y los dos comienzan a pelear... en medio de la ESCUELA? —Gruñó débilmente y lo siguiente que supo fue que lo estaban llevando hacia la puerta.

—No tengo tiempo para esto. —Derek cerró de golpe la puerta detrás de él y lo acompañó hasta el auto, empujándolo en el asiento del pasajero de su Jeep.

—¿Por qué no estamos tomando el Camaro? —No pudo evitar el pequeño puchero que le disparó al Alfa que giró en el asiento del conductor y lo puso en marcha.

—Podrías vomitar las píldoras— Derek se encogió de hombros, sus labios se movieron hacia arriba en la esquina y salió de la calzada, acelerando hacia la escuela. Stiles aguantó y se preguntó qué daños le estaban haciendo con su precioso jeep y su estómago ahora mareado. Un segundo después, se hundió más en el asiento y rezó para que llegaran pronto.

Sus oraciones parecieron ser contestadas, Stiles abrió los ojos para ver que estaban detenidos en el estacionamiento. Gimió de dolor y golpeó la puerta, gritando cuando su yeso golpeó el pomo. Giró su cuerpo y logró abrirlo, cayendo sobre su mano y sus rodillas, su brazo fundido sostenido cerca de su cuerpo. Después de unos segundos, sintió una mano en la parte posterior de su cuello, lo aplastó y se apoyó contra él.

—Está en el campo. —Derek murmuró y Stiles asintió, arrastrándose hasta llegar a sus pies y tambaleándose hacia adelante. —¿A dónde crees que vas ahora? —Se sintió retenido, pero se apoyó contra el tirón de su camisa.

—Él te atacará. Él no me atacará dos veces, por favor Derek. Por favor Alfa. Necesito ayudarlo . —Suplicó y fue liberado. Se alejó corriendo, mirando hacia atrás para ver al lobo mirando fijamente el lugar en el que estaba hace unos segundos, en estado de shock. No se molestó en hacerlo mientras se dirigía al campo. Todo estaba desierto, pero podía escuchar las clases mientras avanzaba y las pasaba. Aunque Derek tenía razón. Jackson estaba de pie en medio del campo con su equipo lanzado sobre él con su bastón de lacrosse en la mano.

—¿Jackson? —Stiles obligó a sus hombros a relajarse mientras un suave retumbar provenía del adolescente, todavía de espaldas a él y reconoció que estaba gruñendo. En lugar de sentir miedo, avanzó hasta que pudo colocar una mano sobre su espalda, dejando que su calma se moviera hacia él.

—Está sucediendo otra vez. —Jackson lentamente giró su cabeza hacia él y dio un paso alrededor de modo que estaba parado frente a él, con la mano todavía apoyada en su hombro.

—Respira hondo y concéntrate en tu ancla. —Stiles no pudo evitarlo cuando el lobo levantó la vista, sus ojos brillaron dorados. Se centró en sus propios ojos y dejó que el color sangrara como antes.

—¿Cómo estás haciendo eso? —Jackson se enderezó de repente, el lobo ya no le arañaba la mente mientras miraba a Stiles como si fuera un extraño.

—Nuevo desarrollo. —Dio una sonrisa y vio que la confusión se extendía mientras miraba el yeso.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu brazo? —Jackson se tambaleó por un segundo y Stiles se utilizó como apoyo para sostenerlo, llevándolo a los bancos antes de que ambos se derrumbaran.

—Mi brazo estará bien. Centrémonos en ti. —Stiles mantuvo sus manos en el lobo, dejándolo hundirse contra su costado por el cansancio y envolviendo su brazo libre alrededor de sus hombros.

—Pero... no sé lo que pasó. —Jackson se frotó la cara y Stiles resopló, riéndose por el hecho de que ambos estaban arruinados.

—No estás realmente en control ahora. —No quiso decir eso como una pregunta. Era obvio que no se refería a eso como una pregunta, pero el lobo asintió con la cabeza y abrió los ojos mientras se giraba para mirarlo. El movimiento captó la atención de Stiles durante un instante, pero se negó a apartar la mirada del lobo, sabiendo que Derek estaría a su espalda si lo necesitaba.

—Lydia y yo no estamos tan bien. Está molesta porque Scott es el Alfa, pero no lo dirá en voz alta. Todos extrañamos tenerte en la manada, pero él se niega a escuchar. Ya ni siquiera quiero estar cerca de él, pero Lydia insiste en que no podemos dejarlo solo o algo malo va a suceder . —Stiles miró fijamente, manteniéndose inmóvil mientras rompía el contacto visual, haciendo un sonido perdido en el detrás de su garganta. —Todo lo que quiero hacer es protegerla. Estar cerca de Scott no la está protegiendo.

—Cálmate— Derek se arrodilló de repente junto a ellos y Stiles no pudo evitar agitarse ante el movimiento repentino. Es posible que haya logrado golpear a ambos lobos con su yeso, pero sentía demasiado dolor como para sentirse mal por ello. —Haz... si vienes conmigo, puedo darte algunos consejos sobre cómo controlar a tu lobo en el futuro.

—¿Por qué confiaría en ti? —Jackson soltó un gruñido pero sus ojos parpadearon a Stiles, la confusión comenzó a ceder a la culpa. —Yo... no confío en ti.

—Entonces confía en mí. Yo era tu manada. Incluso si no te gustaba en aquel entonces, éramos una manada y pude relajarte justo en ese momento . —Stiles se puso de pie y al instante vio manchas. Sintió que ambos lobos lo agarraron y se hundió en uno. Resulta ser Jackson. —Amigo, también me rompiste el brazo porque perdiste el control.

—En realidad, la forma en que lo describiste significa que Scott no tiene el control de sus poderes. Su nueva agresión hacia Stiles se movió a través de ti y no pudiste soportarlo, arremetiendo. —Derek se tranquilizó y Stiles los miró, dándose cuenta de que ambos habían dicho algo incorrecto. Jackson miraba fijamente su yeso con una expresión enfermiza en su rostro.

—Um, no hablemos de esto aquí— Stiles pasó un brazo por cada hombre lobo y se inclinó hacia adelante. No se molestó en engañarse. No había manera de que realmente pudiera hacer que se movieran, pero sintió que ambos avanzaban, tratando de no lastimarlo más. Apretó los labios para no dejar que nada se resbalara. Derek sostenía su yeso suavemente, asustado de que se fuera a romper.

Llegaron a su jeep y Jackson entró con un mínimo de gruñidos por su personalidad, que era todavía una cantidad considerable de quejas. No hizo nada al respecto, aparte de lanzarle una mirada dolorida al Alfa desde donde se dejó caer de nuevo en el asiento del pasajero.

—Creo que los analgésicos están pateando, —les sonrió a ambos mientras su voz sonaba ligeramente. Por lo general, no tomaba nada cuando se lastimaba, incluso cuando se lo daban, por lo que era un peso ligero terrible cuando se trataba de ellos. Jadeó y se estiró para golpear el brazo de Alfas. —Necesitamos hamburguesas.

—Nos vamos a casa y tú te vas a la cama. —Derek resopló y casi pudo escuchar un poco de afecto en su tono, pero él lo ignoró.

—Bueno, mi padre todavía está enojado por la pelea, por lo que podría llegar tarde al almuerzo. —Stiles se acurrucó y comenzó a dormitar. Podía escuchar a los lobos hablar de él y trató de responder. La mayoría de las veces salieron como gruñidos y algunos gemidos cuando el viaje en jeep le sacudió el brazo con más fuerza, así que dudó que lo entendieran. Cuando llegaron a la casa donde lo llevaron, trató de protestar y fracasó estrepitosamente. Miró furioso cuando Jackson dejó escapar una risita, sus manos presionando su cara mientras los miraba a los dos.

—Esta es la cosa más extraña que he visto. —Jackson jadeó, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y Derek regresó a la sala de estar.

—Esto es serio. A partir de ahora solo te voy a dar media dosis. —Derek lo puso en el sofá antes de girarse hacia Jackson. —Necesitas el control de tu lobo porque lastimaste a Stiles, y él no está en condiciones de tomarlo.

—He visto a Stiles alejarse antes— Jackson se burló y de repente todo lo que estaba viendo era su camisa. Stiles soltó un gruñido confuso mientras levantaba su mano buena y le daba una patada a Derek, que sostenía su camisa sobre su cabeza.

—Está enfermo— Derek gruñó y finalmente Stiles pudo ver lo que estaban viendo. Hizo una mueca cuando vio que sus costillas eran visibles y sus caderas aún sobresalían para afilarse para su comodidad.

—Dije que deberíamos haber tomado una hamburguesa con queso. —Trató de sonreír a los lobos, pero ambos lo miraron con la misma cara enfermiza, así que dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás. —¿Tal vez un poco de agua? —Lo intentó con esperanza. No le gustó la forma en que ambos saltaron a la atención y su camisa fue colocada en su lugar. Jackson regresó con un vaso de agua cuando Derek lo envolvió en una manta y lo hizo descansar sobre un lado del sofá. Tomó el agua y trató de beberla, pero le fue arrebatada antes de que pudiera tomar más de un sorbo.

—Lentamente o podrías echarla. —Derek le devolvió la taza y lo miró, pensando que debería derribarlo todo de una vez, pero se rindió con un suspiro. Derek sería igual de terco sobre el agua que sobre encontrar a Jackson.

—Bien. —Stiles tomó unos cuantos sorbos más antes de que su estómago protestara, y se lo devolvió cuando no pudo llegar a la mesa. Derek lo puso sobre la mesa antes de tirarle el control remoto.

—Nos vamos a hablar de su control. —Derek gruñó, su mano sujetando el hombro de Jackson y comenzó a dirigir al lobo aterrorizado hacia la puerta.

—¿Tienes que irte? Extraño a los lobos. —Stiles rogó, haciendo que sus ojos fueran lo más amplios posible. —No voy a escuchar ni nada. —Observó, algo curioso cuando el agarre de Jackson se aflojó antes de que lo empujaran hacia la cocina.

—Siéntate y cállate— le gruñó Derek y se volvió hacia Stiles. Agarró el control remoto y encendió el televisor, convirtiéndolo en un programa de cocina sobre galletas antes de ofrecérselo a Stiles. —Si bajas el volumen, me iré.

—Lo tengo— Stiles tomó el control remoto, rozando accidentalmente los dedos del Alfa y le hizo arrebatarle la mano. Dio media vuelta hasta que encontró una de las películas más nuevas de Star Wars y se acurrucó, metiéndose en la manta. En realidad no escuchó nada, pero sabía que todavía estaban en la casa por la forma en que se sentía. Odiaba cuando su casa estaba vacía de lobos, dejando un hueco que su padre luchó por llenar. No sabía lo que significaba, pero ahora no era el momento para que se concentrara en eso. En este momento necesitaba concentrarse en no desmayarse.

—Aquí hijo— Su padre apareció frente a él y dejó escapar un chillido mientras se alejaba. Había una bolsa de hamburguesas colgando frente a su cara y él sonrió, la arrebató y sacó una. Le dieron un bocado cuando su padre se sentó a su lado en el sofá. —¿Por qué Derek Hale regaña a Jackson en nuestra cocina?

—¿Todavía está pasando? —Stiles miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que era después del mediodía, haciéndole mirar a la película que estaba viendo. Todavía era una de Star Wars, pero fue un episodio diferente con el que comenzó. Él no lo estaba siguiendo en absoluto y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que habían cambiado.

—Entonces, ¿por qué... ? —Su padre se fue apagando, dándole la espalda a la cocina y regresando. Stiles se volvió hacia él, tratando de escudriñar su rostro para que no diera nada. Su padre finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro y se sentó a su lado, agarrando la bolsa de hamburguesas. —Es un hombre lobo, ¿no?

—Um... . —Stiles se congeló, sabiendo que los lobos estaban escuchando.

—Lo es. Todavía hay hombres lobo en mi cocina.— Su padre se desplomó y se frotó la cara con ambas manos antes de entrecerrar los ojos.

—¿Él es el que te rompió el brazo y por eso me dijiste que lo dejara? —Su padre dejó escapar un suspiro y se puso de pie, caminando hacia la cocina. Stiles gritó y se apresuró a seguir sin enredarse en la manta que todavía estaba envuelta alrededor de él. Se deslizó en la cocina, apenas evitando a su padre cuando se paró sobre los dos lobos con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Estamos lidiando con eso. —Derek habló primero. Stiles no se perdió la forma en que Jackson se inclinó más cerca del Alfa mientras se alejaba de ellos.

—¡Ves! Se están ocupando de eso. —Stiles dio un respingo y su padre lo miró fijamente, haciéndolo acurrucarse y arrastrarse para sentarse junto a los demás.

—Estoy en problemas por algo, ¿no? —Se quejó, haciendo un puchero de que todavía no había descubierto lo que hizo mal. Lentamente miró hacia atrás y adelante entre los tres.

—Bien. Así que voy a hacer algunas preguntas y las responderás con sinceridad . —Su padre las miró fijamente con los brazos aún cruzados.

—¿Es sobre los hombres lobo o los ojos morados? —Stiles preguntó antes de fruncir el ceño cuando Derek le dio una patada bajo la mesa. Le lanzó una mirada furiosa al lobo que miró a un segundo de distancia y le mostró los dientes.

—Ambos. Pero ahora mismo quiero saber si mi hijo está en peligro por los hombres lobo y por qué están involucrados los ojos morados . —No miró a Stiles, dejando claro que se estaba dirigiendo a los lobos. Stiles negó con la cabeza mientras su brazo le recordaba sus errores. Los lobos intercambiaron una mirada y él no se molestó en mirar sus caras.

—No le haremos daño. —Derek habló primero y Stiles se encontró rodando los ojos.

—No quise lastimarlo. No tenía el control de mí mismo, pero mejoraré. —Jackson agregó antes de estremecerse cuando su padre y el Alfa lo fulminaron con la mirada.

—Está bien, es suficiente. —Stiles se puso de pie y agitó las manos entre todos, encogiéndose mientras sus ojos seguían su yeso. —Han sido unas semanas difíciles, pero creo que deberíamos pasar de esto. No... '¡Estabas muerto de hambre!' ¡No 'Scott es un alfa terrible!' ¡Y NO LLEGAR a cosas que no sabíamos o cosas que estaban fuera de nuestro control!

—Pero yo... — Jackson comenzó y Stiles se volvió hacia él, afortunado de que su padre estuviera de espaldas y no viera sus ojos brillar.

—No estaba en control porque Scott es un Alfa nuevo y muy malo que no pudo controlar su influencia sobre ti y su agresión hacia mí te hizo atacar. —Señaló a la Beta y se sorprendió cuando miró sus manos en la mesa.

—¿Por qué Scott está enojado contigo? —Su padre lo agarró del brazo y se dio la vuelta.

—Una extraña mierda sobrenatural cayó y ahora me odia, —explicó Stiles rápidamente antes de volverse hacia los lobos. —Es por eso que nadie va a culpar a nadie ni a ellos mismos. —Se tambaleó, levemente y de repente tenía tres pares de manos sobre él.

—Siéntate.— Jackson fue lo primero que pudo escuchar, sus voces se unieron y se rindió, mirando a los tres.

—Sólo si todos se comportan. —Él gruñó cuando el Alfa lo levantó por las caderas, llevándolo de vuelta a la sala de estar. Stiles suspiró y dejó caer sus manos sobre sus hombros para mantener el equilibrio antes de que se acomodara en el sofá, la bolsa de hamburguesas se movió fuera de su alcance pero la primera le fue devuelta. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y, a sabiendas, mostró el cuello cuando el Alfa volvió a la cocina con la comida.

—Te quedarás quieto. —Él sonrió cuando Derek se movió, moviéndose para levantarse de nuevo y Derek se giró tan rápido que Stiles chilló, volviéndose hacia abajo con una sonrisa tímida. El lobo arqueó una ceja antes de volver a la cocina. —Él está bien. Solo necesita descansar y no...

—¿Estaríamos enojados por nosotros? —Dijo Jackson mientras se recostaba contra la puerta, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras negaba con la cabeza. Su padre estaba de pie junto a él con la mano sobre el pecho y los ojos muy abiertos. Stiles inclinó la cabeza hacia él, pero de repente tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar reírse del hecho de que su padre estaba mirando a Derek como si lo estuviera viéndolo por primera vez.

—¡Ya no me muevas más como un maldito bolso! —Tiró su almohada a la retirada y se dio la vuelta, haciendo pucheros. Oyó el débil resoplido en respuesta y volvió a su hamburguesa. Arrugó la nariz porque estaba fría, pero se mordisqueó la boca, tomando sorbos de agua cada vez que recordaba antes de comenzar a dormitar.

Jackson entra después de lo que parecieron unos minutos, pero podría pasar fácilmente durante una hora con su mente drogada. Él sonrió y ofreció algunas frías papas fritas al lobo que tomó una con una mirada confundida, pero se la metió en la boca.

—Ew— Arrugó la nariz pero no dejó de masticar. Stiles sonrió y se metió un puñado en la boca solo para ver que la cara del lobo estaba ligeramente pálida. Estaban un poco viscosos por la condensación de estar demasiado caliente antes y ni siquiera de estar tibio, pero él sonrió ante los que salían de su boca antes de hundirse en el sofá.

—¿Cuál es el veredicto? —Preguntó, asintiendo a la cocina antes de volver sus ojos a la película.

—Están hablando de por qué perdí el control. Intentando que no vuelva a suceder. —Jackson gruñó después de unos minutos y Stiles se tocó el labio pensativamente. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de observar al joven lobo, ignorando la forma en que se tensó.

—Lo entendí. —Puso sus dedos en su mano buena para evitar aplaudir y se lanzó contra el lobo, usando su peso corporal para inmovilizarlo mientras buscaba lo que necesitaba, sin inmutarse mientras sacaba el teléfono móvil. El bolsillo trasero y conseguir un puñado de culo en el proceso. Jackson gruñó y finalmente logró devolverlo a su extremo del sofá, obviamente todavía tratando de no lastimarlo más.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, capullo? —Jackson gritó, pero Stiles se levantó del sofá y corrió hacia su habitación con el premio en la mano. Llegó a la cima de las escaleras antes de que el Beta se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Apenas logró cerrar la puerta detrás de él, se cerró de manera segura antes de que el lobo golpeara su puño contra ella, casi tirándolo fuera del marco. —Devuélveme mi teléfono.

—Lo necesito por un segundo.— Stiles gritó a través de la puerta antes de fruncir el ceño ante el silencio. Un latido más tarde se lanzó por su habitación y cerró la ventana, luchando por conseguir la cerradura solo para mirar hacia arriba y ver los ojos brillantes del lobo mirándolo a través del cristal, con los dientes al descubierto. —¡Lobo malo! ¡Es la mitad del día! , —Lo regañó, solo viendo que sus garras volvían a la normalidad. Sus ojos permanecieron fijos en él y le sacó la lengua, sacó el teléfono y lo levantó para golpearlo hasta que consiguiera lo que quería.

—Stiles. —La voz de Jackson sacudió la ventana con su gruñido y le lanzó una mirada de asombro cuando el lobo precedió para ver si podía mover la ventana para abrirla. Era consciente de que su padre le gritaba al Beta que no lo rompiera y Derek en su puerta, tratando de obtenerlo sin romper nada. Su padre debe haberlos asustado con la conversación, lo que lo hizo sonreír mientras sostenía el teléfono junto a su oído.

—¿Dónde diablos estás? —La voz de Lydia chilló desde el teléfono y él se lo apartó de la oreja, mirando por encima del hombro para ver a Jackson lentamente acurrucándose sobre sí mismo mientras sus ojos se abrían. Ella obviamente estaba esperando una respuesta, así que él se preparó y se lamió los labios.

—Jackson está siendo un poco despedazado por mi papá en este momento, así que decidí llamar y hablar. ¿Ya sabes? Dispara a la mierda acerca de... la vida. —Tropezó con sus palabras, ignorando el gemido de dolor que escuchó por su ventana y se imaginó a Derek haciendo detrás de la puerta mientras caminaba hacia el baño, dándole al lobo que podía ver una ola amistosa antes de cerrando de golpe la puerta. Sería más fácil si él no estuviera teniendo los ojos del asesinato.

—Stiles, ¿por qué tienes el teléfono de Jackson? —Lydia logró que saliera dulce e inocente, pero estaba aterrorizado. Más aterrado cuando Derek lo empujó por primera vez contra una puerta y amenazó con matarlo. Y luego un poco impresionado por sus tácticas de imitación.

—No es el punto, que aún no he explicado. —Gimió y deseó poder frotarse la parte posterior de la cabeza, pero su yeso estaría en el camino. —Ayer Jackson perdió el control de su lobo y... Um, mi brazo se rompió en el proceso de su... Oopsie.

—¿Está bien? —Esta vez su respuesta fue más rápida y él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por el momento. Me las arreglé para convencer a mi padre de que no le disparara a él ni a mi Alfa porque lo destriparon. —Se sentó en el asiento del inodoro y deseó estar al menos sobrio para la conversación. Por otro lado, le impedía balbucear demasiado, haciéndole sentir que tenía una reacción lenta de cerebro a boca.

—¿Qué? —Ella sonaba como si estuviera corriendo y él suspiró.

—Puedo explicarlo mejor cuando no tengo una audiencia de hombres lobo. —Respiró hondo y miró el suelo de baldosas. —Él necesita ayuda, Lyds. Él te necesita y está tratando de protegerte, pero se está perdiendo . —Él podría decir que ella se congeló en el otro extremo. —No puedo decirte lo que está pasando. Pero necesitáis hablar de esto y no tener nada más que decir sobre lo que es correcto para vosotros dos, o tal vez lo que es correcto para él solo . —Hizo una pausa para ver si algo iba a suceder, pero ella estaba en silencio. Escuchó el sonido de un auto y respiró hondo. —Estamos en mi casa en este momento. Recuerda que hay cosas como los cazadores de hombres lobo.

—Lo sé.— Lydia no sonaba bien, pero él puso los ojos en blanco ante su reflejo.

—Entonces necesitamos controlar los ataques de los humanos en los vestuarios, —dijo bruscamente, mirando sorprendido al Beta que estaba en la puerta. Sintió que sus ojos se ensanchaban y le tendió el teléfono.

—¡Ni siquiera eres humano! —Gruñó Jackson, agarrando el teléfono y acunándolo en su oreja.

—Oye, eso todavía está en debate. —Se levantó de un salto y siguió al lobo hacia afuera, parándose cuando vio que su ventana estaba fuera del marco y apoyada en su escritorio. Lo miró mientras Jackson se acercaba y abría la puerta, dejando que los demás entraran. Se giró para ver sus severas miradas, la mitad de él quería reírse de que Derek y su padre tenían la experiencia de vincularse con él y llorar porque él estaba en el extremo receptor de sus dos caras de perra. En su lugar, hizo un gesto vacilante hacia su ventana, lo que hizo que se volvieran hacia Jackson, quien todavía tenía el teléfono pegado a su oreja. Stiles apenas podía escuchar a Lydia hablar con él mientras señalaba a Stiles con un dedo acusador.

—Oh, Dios, —su padre dejó escapar un resoplido antes de taparse la boca con una mano, sin poder ocultar su risa mientras los miraba. —Este es el día más extraño de mi vida y vivo con Stiles.

—¡Hey! —Stiles agarró su almohada y se la tiró, gruñendo cuando se desplomó sobre su cama por la fuerza de su movimiento. Y volvió a gruñir cuando se dio cuenta de que había fallado y se dejó caer hasta que fue tirado de la manera correcta en la cama. —Todos pueden dejarme.— Lanzó dramáticamente su brazo bueno sobre sus ojos y suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de que todos lo estaban mirando de nuevo. —Lydia viene.

—Es un día de colegio.— Su padre parecía no controlarse a sí mismo y sonrió con satisfacción, sabiendo que tenía que obtenerlo de algún lugar y su madre siempre parecía saber qué decir. Debió haber tenido un día difícil, pero Stiles se sintió mejor al saberlo.

—¿Qué es un día de escuela para una banshee? —Él gruñó y se sentó para mirarlos. Sólo Derek todavía lo estaba mirando. Su padre estaba mirando a la pared, obviamente repensando su vida y Jackson estaba agachándose en la habitación con el teléfono aún pegado a su oreja. Él golpeó sus labios con miedo mientras su estómago se revolvía, haciéndole esperar que pudiera mantener su comida baja.

—¿Es Lydia una banshee?, —Preguntó su padre, sentado en su escritorio con un resoplido.

—Sí. —Stiles se arrastró hasta el borde de su cama y se acomodó en la esquina más cercana a él antes de girarse hacia Derek, esperando que sus ojos se encontraran con los suyos para estar seguro de que sería capaz de ver su asentimiento hacia la puerta. El alfa lo miró por un instante antes de darse la vuelta y caminar en silencio desde la habitación. —Lamento que esto te haya caído repentinamente, pero... todavía no estoy tan seguro de algunas cosas.

—No, mucho de lo que estás diciendo tiene sentido, como que Scott dejó de hablarme y que Melissa no tenía información sobre por qué estabas... Enfermo. —Su padre suspiró profundamente y se frotó la cara con una mano.

—Sí, lo siento por eso. Deaton cree que tiene algo al respecto. —Estiró la mano y se apoyó en el brazo de su padre de una manera reconfortante. —No sé cuánto te dijo Derek, o lo que Jackson hizo, pero esta es la vida que elegí. Incluso si no lo parece bien a alguien, elegí esto. Podría haber dejado todo y marcharme si eso es lo que quería. Podría haberle dicho a Scott que estaría allí para él, pero él tuvo que controlar su lobo lejos de mí. Pero no lo hice. Investigué todo lo que podía para ayudarlo y para evitar que sucedieran cosas malas cuando llegaban. Elegí esta vida porque mi familia era parte de ella.

—Eso suena como tú— Su padre sacudió la cabeza con una risita, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo con una sonrisa en su rostro. —Eso realmente suena como tú. —No pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro y retiró la mano, se puso de pie y le dio un abrazo. Su padre apretó y se quedaron así. No sabía cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que finalmente se retirara.

—Vamos a tratar con los hombres lobo que todavía están en nuestra cocina. —Sonrió cuando su padre envolvió su brazo alrededor de su deber, sosteniendo un poco más fuerte cuando llegaron a las escaleras. Él puso los ojos en blanco, haciéndole saber por qué estaba.

—Oh, Dios mío. —Stiles jadeó al ver que ya no había dos hombres lobo en la cocina. Apenas tuvo un segundo para ver a los tres Betas adicionales junto con la Banshee antes de que Isaac se acercara a él y comenzara a darle unas palmaditas en la cara.

—¡No deberías haber estado en el campo todo drogado con el Capullo que te rompió el brazo en primer lugar! —Isaac le gruñó y se agitó para apartarlo. Oyó que Jackson resoplaba, vislumbrando a Lydia dándole un codazo antes de que él soltara un chasquido.

—Isaac, —gruñó, sintiendo que sus ojos parpadeaban con calor antes de tambalearse, cayendo contra el lobo cuando el mareo lo venció. Su padre agarró su brazo bueno y él se incorporó, su brazo fundido fue arrojado sobre el hombro de Beta mientras se enderezaba. —Estoy bien.

—¿Qué acaba de suceder? —Preguntó suavemente al sentir a Derek alejando a Isaac del camino, levantando su mano debajo de su barbilla e inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba.

—Abre los ojos. —La voz de Derek contenía la insinuación de su poder Alfa y Stiles gimió en la parte de atrás de su garganta.

—No me di cuenta de que los había cerrado. —Suspiró mientras parpadeó para abrirlos, el ardor constante y continuo.

—Rompiste a Stiles— Erica le siseó a Isaac, golpeándole el brazo mientras trataba de verlo mejor. Isaac la empujó hacia atrás, pero sus ojos nunca lo dejaron cuando su boca se abrió. Boyd se había movido sutilmente, colocándose entre Jackson y el resto de la manada. Lydia estaba mirando fijamente, pero se había acercado más a su novio, que estaba ocupado tratando de acercarla a ella sin preocuparse de lo que estaba pasando en la cocina.

—Estará bien— Derek se inclinó más cerca, mirándolo directamente a los ojos y dejó que sus propios ojos brillaran. Stiles resopló débilmente cuando sintió que sus propios ojos se iluminaban antes de parpadear cuando el ardor volvió a la normalidad. —¿Ves? —Derek sonrió y se retiró. Stiles se quedó mirando fijamente el lugar en el que estaba, mientras contenía un gemido. Quería que el Alfa estuviera más cerca.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Su padre empujó a todos hacia atrás y sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos y Stiles sonrió mientras lo examinaban.

—¿Tal vez Deaton ha descubierto algo ahora? —Le lanzó una mirada al Alfa para asegurarse de que estaba bien sin pensar realmente, pero el lobo ya había sacado su teléfono y lo estaba sosteniendo en la oreja. Su padre solo hizo una mueca de tensión antes de suspirar.

—¿Y el veterinario de la ciudad es parte de esto porque...? —No le preguntó a nadie en general y se apoyó contra él en lo que esperaba que fuera una manera reconfortante.

—Podemos decírtelo de camino.— Comenzó a llevarlo hacia la puerta, pero Derek se volvió hacia los lobos, con la ceja arqueada.

—Um, ¿dijimos que era una emergencia familiar? —Isaac intentó y la ceja se alzó.

—¿Desde cuándo a la escuela realmente le importa si se escapan algunos gamberros? —Stiles se levantó, rápidamente se agachó y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Erica e Isaac antes de que salieran por la puerta.

—¡No soy un gamberro! —Lydia lo llamó y él le guiñó un ojo por encima del hombro. Jackson se puso de pie y los siguió, lo que hizo que Stiles girara la cabeza hacia atrás, confundido sobre por qué los seguiría. Su padre caminó al lado de Derek, manteniendo la puerta abierta para la horda de adolescentes antes de cerrarla detrás de ellos.

No había forma de que todos pudieran caber en un solo automóvil, pero se decidió dividir entre el Camero y el Jeep ya que su padre no quería que la ciudad lo viera conduciendo con un grupo de adolescentes durante un día escolar cuando no los estaba llevando de vuelta a la escuela Tampoco estaba en condiciones de conducir con el día en que tenía a Boyd para que sacara a Isaac del asiento del conductor, moviéndolo físicamente hacia atrás con Stiles.

—¿Por qué no puedo conducir mi propio Jeep? —Se quejó mientras su padre se acomodaba en el asiento del pasajero, sus ojos parpadeaban sobre el lobo que esperaba en el asiento del conductor antes de que se centrará en el Camaro, que tenía a Jackson y Lydia en la parte de atrás con Erica hablándoles desde el frente.

—No te estás muriendo porque no puedes controlar tu vista. —Boyd comentó en voz baja e Isaac soltó una risita a su lado.

—No pensé en eso. —Su padre asintió cansadamente y Stiles puso los ojos en blanco.


	4. Deaton

 

—Esto es tan extraño. Me estoy peleando haciendo una broma malvada sobre veteranos y hombres lobo. —Stiles estaba sentado en una mesa de examen con una sonrisa mientras todos en la sala se quejaban de él. Incluso Deaton logró poner los ojos en blanco mientras revisaba los resultados de las pruebas que le hizo pasar a Stiles. Colocó los papeles en la mesa cerca de él y caminó hacia Stiles, sosteniendo una tira de tela.

—¿Qué demonios? —Stiles se detuvo, recordando que su padre estaba allí, pero en vez de eso, se quedó quieto mientras miraba al hombre. Jackson y Lydia se habían acurrucado en un rincón mientras observaban, la banshee le lanzó una mirada severa que lo hizo suspirar.

—Una última prueba.— Deaton levantó sus manos primero a él y luego a los lobos. —Sé lo que es, pero podría causar algunos problemas a menos que sepamos a quién está vinculado.

—¿A qué te refieres con vinculado? —Su padre casi sonaba como un lobo y Stiles no pudo evitar la mirada orgullosa que compartía con Derek. Su padre encajaba muy bien en la manada, aunque era extraño pensar en lo mucho que quería que él formara parte de la manada de Alfas ahora.

—Solo… me voy a poner la venda, y luego todos se mudarán a otra parte de la clínica. Y tendrás que buscar a alguien. Incluso podría sentir un tirón hacia alguien... Fuera de la clínica , —explicó Deaton y se miró los zapatos cada vez que pateó sus pies a la vista. No sabía si quería estar vinculado a alguien como lo explicaba el veterinario. El hombre le puso la venda en los ojos, pero Stiles la tomó de su mano con cierta aspereza, lanzándole una mirada feroz para mostrarle cuánto había terminado siendo un experimento.

—Obtuve esta parte, gracias.— Dudó un segundo antes de notar que el Alfa se acercaba más a él. Él sonrió levemente y lo levantó para atarla alrededor de su cabeza. Se sentó allí por un instante, murmurando para sí mismo pero se estremeció cuando sintió que la habitación estaba vacía. —¿Se han ido?. —Sabía que lo habían hecho, pero no quería parecer roto por eso.

—Sí. Ve a ver si puedes encontrarlos. —La voz de Deaton vino de cerca de él y saltó hacia el suelo, frunciendo el ceño donde esperaba que el veterinario estuviera y se dirigió hacia la puerta. —Debo recordar a los lobos que os quedéis allí una vez que encuentre su lugar.

—Listo o no, allá voy.— Gruñó Stiles cuando finalmente llegó a la puerta, maldiciendo por lo bajo cuando se dio contra hacia el marco. Tuvo suerte de que no era su lado herido, pero se detuvo justo afuera de la puerta y respiró para calmarse. Algo en él sabía lo que estaba buscando, y Boyd que descansará en las bolsas de comida para perros en la habitación de atrás no era.

No tenía idea de cómo sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo el lobo, pero se encogió de hombros y entró más profundamente en la clínica. Habían estado en una habitación trasera y él siguió la sensación en su pecho, moviéndose con cuidado pero constantemente con una mano que se extendía. Pasó a Isaac, que estaba demasiado ocupado observando a los gatos para prestarle mucha atención, pensó que tenía que caminar alrededor de él. Las olas de confusión vinieron del lobo mientras se movía a su alrededor y sintió los ojos en la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras se alejaba.

—Hola Erica. —Stiles pasó ante el escritorio de la recepción con la imagen del lobo sentado en la silla con los talones apoyados en el escritorio en su mente. Pasó junto a ella y caminó directamente hacia el lobo que esperaba junto a la puerta, deteniéndose y estirando sus dedos hasta que estuvieron presionados contra su pecho.

—¿Qué demonios? —Escuchó a Erica susurrar detrás de él y se bajó la venda para ver a Derek parado frente a él, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Derek Hale. Encuéntrate con tu emisario. —Deaton habló detrás de él y se volvió hacia él, frunciendo el ceño, confundido. Sintió que el Alfa se acercaba más a él, pero no le importó.

================================================== ================================

Boyd escuchó lo que se dijo y sintió que su mandíbula caía. Había seguido al Sheriff y al espeluznante veterinario a través de la clínica como lo habían hecho con Stiles. Era extraño saber que el pequeño humano sabía exactamente dónde estaba. Lo había visto moverse con facilidad alrededor de Isaac y saludar a Erica mientras se dirigía directamente a su Alfa. Tenía sentido, aunque no en lo más mínimo.

—No ha habido un emisario durante casi cien años. —No pudo evitar las palabras que salieron de su boca mientras miraba la cara confusa junto a su Alfa. Toda la habitación estaba mirando a Stiles, que comenzó a inquietarse y fue suficiente para poner a todos en marcha.

—¿Qué quieres decir con un Emisario? —El Sheriff suspiró de nuevo y Deaton les indicó a todos que regresaran a la sala de examen. Se cayó al lado de su alfa, que parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. Fue un poco divertido y sintió que sus labios se contraían cuando el lobo lo miró.

—¿Realmente está sucediendo esto? —Lo sintió preguntar suavemente y asintió, inclinando su cabeza hacia donde el nuevo Emisario se detuvo para asegurarse de que venían.

—Él siempre estuvo... interesado en ti. —Boyd se echó a reír y Derek comenzó a sacudir la cabeza con vehemencia. —Te dijimos que él era manada.

—Lo sé— gruñó Derek y él lo dejó caer, finalmente entró en la habitación y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, observando su espalda en caso de que Scott se mostrara. Deaton se movía rápidamente por la habitación, agarrando cosas y comenzó a mezclar.

—Como dijo Boyd, no ha habido un emisario nacido en años, lo que significaría uno adecuado. —El druida se detuvo para murmurar algo sobre su trabajo antes de entregarle el frasco a Stiles. —Bebe esto. Te ayudará con tu recuperación.

Boyd cambió su rostro rápidamente cuando el joven le lanzó una mirada interrogadora a su Alfa, no a su padre, antes de decidir hacer lo que se le pedía, haciendo una mueca de disgusto al tragar. Deaton echó un vistazo a su brazo mientras tomaba el resto de la poción y Boyd aprovechó el momento para lanzarle una mirada de reojo a Jackson, que agachó la cabeza.

—¿Qué es un Emisario? —Erica se deslizó contra él y él envolvió una mano alrededor de su cintura, observando la habitación.

—Un miembro de la manada que aconseja al Alfa y que es mágico. Por lo general, druidas, pero tienen que estar conectados al Alfa y a la manada de alguna manera. —Explicó suavemente cuando Deaton se alejó de Stiles, llevando el frasco con él.

—Esto explica por qué Scott te atacó. —Deaton caminó hacia el centro de la habitación y se quedó allí con los brazos cruzados. Boyd apretó su agarre en la cadera de Erica para que ella no respondiera. Derek siempre les dijo que no había ninguna excusa para arremeter cuando perdías el control de tu lobo, que era culpa de ellos que ellos no tuvieran el control y tenían que reconocerlo. Para arreglar su error.

—¿Cómo es que Stiles siendo un Emisario explica el comportamiento de Scott? —Derek preguntó fríamente y Boyd sintió la satisfacción de Erica cuando Deaton retrocedió ligeramente.

—También explica cómo Jackson perdió el control. —El druida respondió y Boyd observó cómo el Sheriff avanzaba y envolvía un brazo alrededor de su hijo. No podía ignorar cómo su parte de lobo quería protegerlos a los dos. Él sabía que iban a ser manada tarde o temprano en este punto. Mejor acostúmbrate a ello.

—Estoy escuchando. —Le lanzó una mirada a la banshee mientras ella le pedía a la druida que continuara, con la esperanza de que ella no fuera parte de la manada. Ella le hizo querer salir de la habitación cuando está en ella. Erica se recostó contra él, sabiendo que no le gustaba mucho la otra criatura y se volvió para acariciarle la sien para mostrar su aprecio.

—Cuando Scott se convirtió en un Alfa, debió sentir que Stiles era un Emisario. El problema era que no es el suyo, pero si el Emisario de la manada Hale. Echar a Stiles fuera de la manada era probablemente mejor que matarlo en el lugar por ser de una manada rival. —Deaton se sobresaltó y Boyd negó con la cabeza cuando el olor de la ira llenó la habitación. —Supongo que la traición le hizo perder el control de sus poderes alfa, forzando su ira hacia Jackson y sus otros betas, haciéndolos aceptar con su destierro.

—No me preocupo particularmente por Scott en este momento, ya que causó que mi hijo muriera de hambre, por lo que aún no has explicado él por qué estaba enfermo. —El Sheriff rompió la tensión y se giró para ver a Stiles abofetearlo. Entrecerró los ojos hacia el Emisario, observando cómo la culpa y la miseria parpadeaban en su rostro.

—Los emisarios abandonados por sus manadas son casi, si no más, más peligrosos que los omegas salvajes. —Boyd habló, volviéndose hacia el hombre y cerrando los ojos con él. —Dado que Stiles es... Stiles, se entregó a sí mismo y se derrumbó en lugar de lastimar a alguien.

—¿Por qué no... ? ¿Por qué no podía ayudarlo? —Boyd se encogió ligeramente ante la agonía en la voz del Sheriff y solo cerró los ojos.

—Necesita su manada. A su Alfa . —Deaton explicó de una manera que era más amable de lo que estaban acostumbrados. Stiles miró a Derek a través de sus pestañas y Boyd se volvió para ocultar su sonrisa mientras el corazón de Alfa saltaba.

—Oh, Dios mío, —siseó Erica en su oído y supo que su alfa estaba condenado a que se burlaran de él más tarde.

================================================== ===============================

Erica sonrió cuando les permitieron regresar a la casa del Sheriff. Podía ver que Derek estaba ansioso por estar cerca de su belleza de ojos marrones otra vez, pero todos eligieron abandonar la clínica antes de que Scott llegara allí. Era extraño que ahora todos estuvieran evitando activamente al nuevo Alfa cuando ella estaba segura de que su pequeña manada podría con ella. A ella nunca le gustó el adolescente de mandíbula torcida, similar a la forma en que a Boyd no le gustaba el banshee. Eran un poco auto absorbidos para ser lobos. Bueno, manada lobos.

—Entonceeees, ¿vas a follar a Stilinski?, —Dijo el niño de Whittemore desde la parte posterior, seguido del sonido de su novia / ancla golpeándolo con fuerza.

—¿Pensé que Stiles era recto? —Erica sonrió cuando los nudillos del Alfa se pusieron blancos sobre el volante y se movió para poder mantener una conversación más larga con los de atrás.

—Claro que sí.— Jackson sonrió antes de parecer pensativo. —No creo que él sepa que es Bi todavía, pero tiene todas las señales. —El adolescente se encogió de hombros con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Bi? —Lydia se tocó la barbilla antes de asentir. —Suena como Stiles. —Erica se rió del olor que desprendía Derek, confusión y aún más confusión. Ella no necesitaba mirar más de cerca para saber que sus cejas estaban fruncidas sobre sus ojos. Dobló la esquina un poco más rápido de lo necesario y ella se dejó caer en el asiento.

—Puedo verlo por la forma en que mira el trasero de Derek. —Erica sonrió por el latido del corazón, luego Derek frenó de golpe y se detuvo frente a la casa del Sheriff. El cinturón se cortó en su hombro y ella soltó un gruñido, el dolor desapareció casi tan pronto como llegó. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada cuando él salió y huyó del auto.

—Estás bien.— Jackson siseó y ella sonrió, girándose hacia ellos.

—Sí lo estoy. Y si alguna vez vuelves a poner un dedo en el Emisario, de mi manada verás lo bueno que soy al esconder un cuerpo , —les sonrió antes de saltar del auto. La miró fijamente con ojos grandes y aterrorizados, pero la banshee solo resopló, siguiéndolo mientras arrastraba el Beta. —Y no golpees las puertas del coche.

—¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? —Le preguntó a su lobo mientras él salía del desvencijado jeep. Le sonrió peligrosamente a Jackson mientras pasaba por delante en lugar de responder. Isaac estaba ocupado ayudando a Stiles desde el jeep, un esmalte agotado en los ojos del Emisario mientras se sostenía, pero el Beta más joven se detuvo para observar al extraño Beta, dejando claro que no iba a dejarlo acercarse a Stiles.

—A la casa, todos— El Sheriff lo rompió y Erica abrió el camino hacia donde Derek estaba esperando junto a la puerta abierta. Sintió a Boyd detrás de ella mientras caminaba hacia la casa, ignorando el hecho de que él tenía una llave y empujó a Boyd en el sofá. Se giró cuando Stiles soltó un pequeño resoplido y lo empujó a él y a Isaac hacia abajo, sonriéndole antes de caer en su regazo de lobo y lanzar sus piernas sobre Isaac, sus pies descansando en el regazo de Stiles. El alfa entró con los demás y frunció el ceño ante la disposición de los asientos.

—Muévete— rápidamente empujó a Stiles contra los lobos para que pudiera sentarse al final, el Emisario soltando un gracioso chillido mientras lo hacía, pero se acurrucó contra el pecho de Derek cuando todos se deslizaron de nuevo en su lugar. Erica puso los ojos en blanco mientras le hacía lo mismo a Boyd, sonriendo ante la forma en que el brazo de su Alfa estaba sobre el respaldo del sofá solo para envolver los hombros del Emisario.

—Así que eso acaba de suceder— Isaac se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y se sacó la capucha sobre la cabeza, sollozando suavemente y Stiles extendió la mano y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza antes de dejar que él mismo retrocediera.

—Creo que ha sido un día largo para los cachorros. —Erica no pudo evitarlo. Isaac instantáneamente intentó patear sus piernas, pero Stiles ya estaba dormitando.

—¿Cachorros? —Derek murmuró inquisitivo, concentrándose por completo en el bulto dormido mientras se estiraba y arrastraba una manta sobre él. Erica puso los ojos en blanco pero se movió hasta que estuvo más cómoda con su posición.

—Vosotros cuatro no se van a ir, ¿verdad? —El Sheriff suspiró, sus ojos se crisparon mientras observaba a Derek. Jackson tragó y se arrastró por la puerta antes de que Lydia lo arrastrara a la habitación, sentándolo en el sillón del mismo modo que Erica lo hizo con su novio pero se apoyó en el brazo.

—Preferiríamos quedarnos aquí ya que no es seguro para nosotros estar cerca de Scott hasta que obtenga un mejor control. —Lydia comentó en voz baja pero no hizo ningún movimiento para irse. Erica respiró hondo, olfateando su malestar y se puso rígida, lista para defender su manada cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban mirando las ventanas.

—En realidad deberíamos... — Jackson fue a pararse y se detuvo cuando su padre negó con la cabeza.

—Todavía hay algunas cosas que quiero preguntarte. Puedes quedarte en la habitación de invitados. —El Sheriff señaló con la cabeza hacia la habitación de arriba. —Deaton dijo que cuantos más hombres lobo alrededor de Stiles, mejor lo harán sentir, razón por la cual os quedaréis como el resto de la manada Hale. No es como que si Hale fuera a dar más información —Erica lo miró y parpadeó en shock cuando se dio cuenta de que su Alfa estaba profundamente dormido, su mejilla presionada contra Stiles que estaba dejando escapar pequeños ronquidos.

—Sí, señor— Jackson gruñó y se desplomó en el sillón. Erica estaba dividida entre amar el hecho de que estaba molesto y odiar que tenía que estar cerca de ella. En lugar de detenerse, se movió con cuidado hasta que estuvo cómoda, metiendo la manta que podía alcanzar a su alrededor y a su loba antes de que empezara a dormirse con su manada.

================================================== ====================================

Isaac se despertó con un crick en el cuello y se quejó. Un segundo después, una mano cayó sobre ella y comenzó a frotar la rigidez hasta que levantó la cabeza. Era por la mañana, el olor a aire fuerte y rollos de canela en el horno lo despertaban. Parpadeó rápidamente ante el dulce aroma. Derek no era dueño de un horno. Él no estaba en casa. La mano en su cuello se detuvo cuando él levantó la cabeza y miró hacia atrás para ver a Stiles todavía dormido, metido bajo el brazo de su Alfa. Derek le dio una palmada en la cabeza para calmarlo, dándole una sonrisa adormilada sobre el Emisario antes de mirar hacia la cocina.

—Tengo que ir al baño. —Se quejó más para sí mismo que para los demás. Erica y Boyd estaban durmiendo a su lado, bueno, sobre él y Stiles tenía sus piernas enredadas. Frunció el ceño a las piernas sobre su regazo mientras pateaba su propia libertad. Antes de que pudiera planear por completo su escape, Derek se acercó y levantó las piernas de Erica, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras Stiles se movía en su sueño para envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Isaac aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar, moviéndose por el agujero provisto y se tomó un momento para estirarse. Tanto él como el Alfa tuvieron el placer de ver a Erica y, en menor medida, a Boyd, cuando se habían despertado demasiado pronto. Se preguntó si todavía tenía las cicatrices mientras trotaba hacia el baño tan silenciosamente como podía. Era extraño despertar de nuevo en una casa.

—Buenos días— El Sheriff lo saludó mientras seguía su nariz hasta los rollos de canela cuando terminó en el baño.

—Buenos días. —Se inclinó y miró dentro del horno. —Comida— gruñó, respirando profundamente ante la sensación hogareña antes de sentarse a la mesa.

—¿Están los otros todavía durmiendo? —Preguntó el Sheriff, sentándose con una taza de café mientras comenzaba a mirar su periódico matutino.

—Sí, —respondió después de una pausa, sin querer renunciar a su Alfa hasta que estuviera realmente listo para que todos supieran que estaba despierto. El Sheriff le lanzó una mirada diciéndole que no lo creía, pero volvió al periódico.

—Gracias por ayudar a mi hijo a superar esto. —El hombre no levantó la vista del periódico y lo miró sorprendido.

—Está listo— Isaac se encogió de hombros, sin entender realmente cómo debía explicarlo. Sabía que su Alfa era feliz, la cálida sensación que pasaba de él a los Beta hacía feliz a toda la manada. Amaba la nueva simpatía que venía con su Alfa. Bostezó al escuchar el latido del corazón del Emisario volver a acelerarse cuando se despertó y escuchó.

—¿Derek? Tuve el mejor sueño y tienes que hacerlo realidad porque es una buena idea . —Stiles murmuró adormilado y escondió un resoplido.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres que haga? —Isaac podría decir que el lobo lo estaba humillando y se preguntó si tenía esa mirada perdida en sus ojos cuando el Alfa miró al Emisario.

—Todos vosotros necesitáis un mejor hogar que la estación abandonada. En mi sueño, teníamos un lugar donde todos podían ir, y yo podía preparar todas las comidas e incluso si nos íbamos a la universidad y todo eso, todavía teníamos una casa para la manada, —explicó Stiles en voz baja e Isaac sintió una oleada de emoción, que rápidamente empujó hacia abajo. Disfrutó de su manada, por lo que enfrentaría cualquier cosa que necesitara, solo para quedarse con ellos. Los otros comenzaron a despertarse y él no escuchó la respuesta.

—Ooo, —se preguntó Erica, su cabello se esponjó a su alrededor y él reprimió su risa mientras se agachaba frente al horno antes de sentarse justo enfrente. Boyd la siguió y tomó una taza de café negro, sentado a su lado y respirando el brebaje.

—Lydia y Jackson deberían bajar en un minuto. —Le habló en voz baja a Derek, que estaba arrastrando a Stiles, sentándolo en el mostrador mientras tomaba una taza de café para él. El Sheriff entrecerró los ojos ante el comportamiento, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el temporizador sonó y todos los ojos se volvieron hacia el horno nuevamente.

—¿Están listos? —Preguntó rápidamente para que el foco permaneciera en ellos.

—Papá— Stiles habló despacio e Isaac recordó repentinamente todas las veces que pasaron por el hombre que estaba sentado en el mostrador, su voz tintineando con una advertencia: —Tienes una...

—Sí. —El Sheriff se levantó de un salto, echó a Erica hacia atrás, sacó dos bandejas de rollos de canela y los puso en la estufa. —¿Crees que es suficiente?

—Si todos tienen dos— Stiles le dio una palmada en la espalda e irradió felicidad. Isaac se agachó alrededor de Boyd y se agachó al lado de Erica, ambos olfateando y mirando fijamente la comida.

—Hay suficiente para que todos tengáis dos antes de que vayáis a la escuela. Ya se saltaron un día, pero solo falta un día más hasta el fin de semana . —Derek comenzó a servir los rollos, dos en un plato antes de repartirlos. Isaac tomó el plato que tenía en la mano, pero saltó sobre el mostrador para sentarse junto al nuevo miembro de la manada mientras el resto de la comida estaba repartida. El Alfa colocó uno para el Sheriff y luego uno en un plato para Stiles.

—¡Oye! —Protestó Stiles cuando el plato se colocó frente a él. Isaac compartió una sonrisa con Erica cuando Derek le dirigió una mirada severa.

—No estoy abrumando tu estómago con comida después de tanto tiempo sin ella— Derek gruñó de manera ordenada antes de sonreír. —Además, dijiste que todos obtendrían dos y si contabas a Lydia y Jackson, quedaría una para ti.

—Pero no era mi intención conseguir el desemparejado. ¿Por qué siempre tengo el desemparejado? —Stiles gimió dramáticamente e Isaac miró a Derek en busca de la respuesta. Fue entretenido ver sus argumentos. El Sheriff, así como Erica y Boyd observaban con gran atención.

—Tal vez Derek ayude con la parte desemparejada.— Escuchó a Jackson cortar desde arriba, no lo suficientemente alto para los humanos y Erica soltó una risita. Isaac miró entre el leve rubor, apenas perceptible si no vivías con el hombre y lo conocías como a un hermano, en las mejillas y las orejas del lobo, junto a un Stiles congelado.

—¿Qué tal si cojo los de Jackson ya que él no está aquí ahora? —No había forma de que él lo supiera y Derek hizo una demostración de pensamiento al respecto, que un segundo después fue arruinado por el Beta entrando en la cocina con Lydia sobre sus talones.

—No. Estoy aquí. Estoy comiendo todo eso. Lydia también tiene todas las suyas. —Agarró los platos y se movió para que estuvieran detrás del Sheriff, haciendo callar a Lydia cuando ella comenzó a protestar. Isaac comenzó a comer rápidamente, zumbando alegremente cuando los sabores estallaron en su lengua mientras desenrollaba sus rollos para llegar al centro pegajoso. Envolvió un brazo alrededor de su plato cuando Stiles terminó el suyo y comenzó a mirarlo y chasqueó los dientes en una advertencia juguetona.

—Bien— Stiles saltó del mostrador, moviéndose para poner su plato en el fregadero antes de coger el último bocado del plato de Derek, metiéndolo en la boca mientras huía por la puerta.

—Vuelve aquí— Derek lo persiguió y la habitación dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Esta es nuestra vida ahora— dijo Erica y el Sheriff se encogió de hombros, de pie y llevando una carga de platos al fregadero.

—El mismo Stiles. —Él se encogió de hombros, sin molestarse por el sonido de Stiles dejando escapar un grito agudo en la habitación.

—¿No estás... ? —Lydia señaló e Isaac inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, escuchando. Ambos estaban bien. Estaba bastante seguro de que estaban teniendo uno de sus momentos de silencio cuando la cara de Stiles habló con las cejas de Derek.

—He visto la forma en que la manada Hale actúa en torno a Stiles. No le harán daño. —El Sheriff se llevó un dedo a los labios antes de deshacerse del glaseado del tazón. —Deberías estar preparándote para la escuela ahora.

================================================== ===============================

Derek se quedó sin aliento cuando abordó a Stiles, logró moverlos, así que cuando aterrizó de espaldas en la cama, el Emisario estaba escondido en sus brazos. Dejó escapar un resoplido ante el fuerte chillido que Stiles hizo antes de menearse para que pudieran enfrentarse. La mirada en su rostro lo hizo ponerse rígido y fue a retirar sus brazos de donde estaban envueltos alrededor de él.

—Me tomé en serio ese sueño. —Stiles se acercó más, su movimiento impidió que Derek se retirara, pero levantó las cejas para mostrar que no estaba convencido. El adolescente lo fulminó con una mirada propia y se acostaron allí, discutiendo en silencio durante unos minutos más antes de que le golpearan con una almohada en la cara.

—Al menos, ve a algún lugar con un refrigerador y una calefacción adecuada. —Stiles siseó mientras seguía golpeando a Derek con la almohada. Se las arregló para agarrar al deslumbrante humano y voltearlo hasta que lo estaba suspirando sobre su espalda.

—Lo pensaré.— Se repitió y Stiles se quedó inerte, acariciando ligeramente y soltando un suave gruñido.

—Tienes suerte de que me cure más rápido ahora y mi brazo está casi curado con la repugnante bebida que Deaton me dio. —Levantó la mano y le dio un codazo hasta que Derek se cayó de él, todavía acurrucado uno alrededor del otro. —Podría necesitar una pastilla para el dolor después de eso.

—Lo siento— Derek se adelantó, tocando justo por encima del yeso y alivió un poco el dolor, encontrando que era un poco menos de lo que imaginaba que sería. El adolescente jadeó dramáticamente, lanzando su mano sobre su pecho como si estuviera aferrándose a su corazón.

—Hice que el gran Alfa Hale dijera perdón. Debe ser mi cumpleaños. —Bromeó mientras su cuerpo se hundía por el alivio. Derek puso los ojos en blanco y se puso de pie, causando un gemido de lobo que venía de detrás de él y una mano persiguiéndolo.

—Tengo que asegurarme de que el resto de la manada se dirija a la escuela. —Se preguntó si también debería espantar a Jackson y a Lydia, pero se encogió de hombros. No formaban parte de su pequeña manada, pero aún así no podía evitar la sensación de que necesitaba cuidarlos. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras y bajó, Stiles lo siguió de mala gana y se detuvo en la cocina.

El Sheriff estaba parado cerca de la nevera, con los brazos cruzados mientras observaba a los lobos. Jackson estaba lavando los platos usados, Lydia los estaba secando y entregándolos a sus propios Betas que intentaban guardarlos cuando solo tenían una idea aproximada de dónde iba todo. Lanzó una mirada interrogadora al Sheriff que solo sonrió, sin ofrecer ninguna ayuda a los lobos.

—Hecho— Jackson le entregó el último plato a Lydia y drenó el agua, girándose para hacerles un puchero. Derek puso los ojos en blanco y Stiles soltó una risita a su lado.

—Es casi la hora de ir a la escuela. Stiles, te quedarás en casa un día más, pero es mejor que consigas todo el trabajo que perdiste el lunes. —El Sheriff lo señaló y el adolescente chasqueó los dedos antes de correr escaleras arriba.

—Necesito a alguien que le dé mi ensayo a esa maestra imbécil porque no creo que lo acepte si es tarde. —Llamó de nuevo y Derek contuvo el impulso de agarrar algo. La repentina ausencia del adolescente haciendo que su costado se sienta frío.

—¡Pero te rompiste el brazo! ¿No es eso suficiente para darte unos días de perdón? —Su padre parpadeó en shock, pero todos los demás estaban asintiendo.

—La Señora Anderson, ¿verdad? Ella era una bruja. —Derek suspiró mientras los demás soltaban gemidos suaves.

—Me lo llevo.— Lydia se escabulló de la habitación, esperando al pie de las escaleras y Derek se volvió hacia sus lobos, haciendo un movimiento de espantamiento con las manos. Hizo un gesto de asentimiento al Sheriff antes de sacarlos de la habitación y dirigirse hacia la puerta principal.

—No, no lo hagas. —Se giró cuando Stiles pasó junto a él, presionando contra sus Betas y abrazándolos antes de girarse para enfrentarlo. Derek se puso rígido, aunque sus manos cayeron instintivamente a sus caderas cuando el Emisario frotó su barbilla contra su garganta y cuello, haciéndolo retumbar suavemente. —Adiós. —Lo siguiente que supo era que sus brazos estaban vacíos y se quedó atorado siguiendo a sus Betas en la puerta, planeando secretamente regresar.

—¿Estoy empezando a pensar que Jackson tiene algo?, —Comentó Boyd en voz baja y le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

—Vamos.— Gruñó, moviéndose hacia el auto con su cuerpo calentándose.


	5. Pack

 

—Derek— la voz de Scott le gritó desde su auto frente a su casa incendiada. Derek puso los ojos en blanco mientras dejaba su bolsa en el suelo. No entendía cómo un adolescente cuya voz aún se rompía ocasionalmente cuando se emocionaba logró convertirse en un Alfa. Había decidido que los Betas merecían un hogar mejor. Así, por sugerencia de su Emisario, compró un loft. Planeaba llevar a Stiles allí para obtener ideas sobre cómo convertirlo en un hogar para la manada. Solo después de que se detuvo en su antiguo hogar y seleccionó algunas cosas que sobrevivieron. Quería llevarlos a un lugar seguro primero.

—¡Sé que estás ahí! —El joven Alfa persistió y Derek puso los ojos en blanco, imitando al hábito de su hermana pequeña de mover la mano de una manera ruidosa antes de ponerse la máscara y salir a saludar la molestia.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —Se las arregló para no poner los ojos en blanco cuando el lobo brilló sus ojos rojos, aún sin haber ganado el control o tal vez fue pensado como una advertencia.

—¿Qué le estás haciendo a Stiles? —Scott gruñó por lo bajo y él solo arqueó una ceja. —¡Él estaba herido! En la clínica de Deaton.

—¿No te lo dijo Deaton? ¿O tal vez fue en la escuela que Jackson perdió el control y se rompió el brazo? Si tomaras un segundo para mirar realmente a Stiles, ¿sabrías que no estaba comiendo y que se perdió sin una manada? Tal vez habrías notado que los Beta decidieron que él era de ellos. —Derek bajó los escalones y se detuvo frente al Alfa, que estaba echando humo.

—No te acerques a Stiles otra vez. —Scott hizo un último esfuerzo en la zanja y algo en él se rompió, provocando que atrapara al lobo por la garganta y lo levantara en el aire con facilidad, su cambió se apoderó de él suavemente.

—Incluso si aún fueras su Alfa, no puedes decidir qué hace Stiles con su vida. Pero ya no eres su Alfa —Bajó un poco al lobo para que estuvieran cara a cara. —No me alejarás de mi Emisario y lo protegeré de personas como tú. —Fácilmente tiró al Alfa. Hubo una diferencia notable en la fuerza entre ellos. Él era el Alfa con el poder de su Emisario detrás de él y Scott... no lo era.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Scott jadeó cuando se incorporó y Derek soltó un resoplido. —Él no es nada tuyo.

—Pídele a Deaton que te lo explique. Ambos sabemos que nunca me escuchas. —Se dio la vuelta y regresó a la casa. Agarró la caja de lo que había recogido y se dirigió a su coche. Cuando llegó allí, pudo oler el miedo en el aire que Scott dejó, su motocicleta dejó marcas en la tierra y suspiró, pensando en cómo solía ser la cama de flores de su madre. Era mejor de lo que podría haber sido. Ambos podrían haber perdido el control y matarse el uno al otro, pero sabía que Stiles no estaría contento, por lo que se contuvo.

En lugar de detenerse en él, subió a su automóvil y condujo. Sin confiar en que Scott se mantuviera solo, se dirigió directamente hacia la casa de Stilinski. Se detuvo al frente y dejó su auto a ralenti por un tiempo, tratando de decidir si quería entrar. No sabía exactamente si tenía que explicarse o qué le diría a Stiles sobre la pequeña escaramuza.

—Oye Sourwolf. ¿Me llevas a la pizzería? —Stiles sonrió cuando de repente se dejó caer en el asiento del pasajero. Derek lo miró fijamente, inmerso en sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de que se estaba acercando. Stiles se puso el cinturón de seguridad antes de mirarlo completamente, lo que aún no era tiempo suficiente para que él reconsiderara sus pensamientos.

—Vi a Scott, —espetó antes de encogerse ante la mirada de asombro que el adolescente le dirigió, congelado en su asiento. —Él me amenazó y podría haber... perdido mi temperamento. —Tartamudeó sobre sus palabras, encontrando difícil la nueva sensación de tener un Emisario.

—¿Qué dijo? —Stiles habló con calma y pensó en el momento.

—Me dijo que me mantuviera alejado de ti, —murmuró Derek, bajando los ojos cuando vio el destello de ira en los ojos de los adolescentes.

—¿Y qué hiciste? —Derek barajó un poco la calma que venía de un humano usualmente elegante.

—Tal vez... lo levanté por su garganta y lo arrojé después de decirle que eres mi Emisario. Se fue y yo vine aquí para asegurarme de que estuvieras a salvo antes de que yo... —Se detuvo de nuevo, sin querer distraerse de la confrontación.

—Bien, vamos solo en caso de que venga a interrogarme. —Stiles resopló, dirigiendo su atención a la parte trasera del auto, viendo la caja. —¿A dónde ibas? —Dijo, iluminándose mientras extendía una mano hacia la caja. Derek entró en pánico y agarró su brazo antes de que pudiera tocar la caja.

—Estoy moviendo algunas cosas. —Retiró la mano y encendió el auto. Apenas podía escuchar la motocicleta de Scott y rápidamente se fue a casa. El nuevo Alfa no era una amenaza para él con el poder que tenían, pero no quería poner a Stiles en la situación que Scott obviamente quería. No dijo nada, pero podía oler la preocupación que desprendía Stiles con indicios de miedo.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó Stiles en voz baja, tratando de iniciar una conversación y tranquilizando su mente. Derek se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que lo que obtuvo está lejos de algo que el Emisario aprobaría, pero aún no sabía todo sobre los lobos para que pudieran hacer que funcionara.

—A dejar la caja. —Vio la molestia en la cara del adolescente mientras lo miraba y luchó contra una sonrisa que podía poner bajo su piel tanto como Stiles lo hacía con él.

—Gracias— Stiles se quebró y se desplomó en el asiento. —Dándome a medias la idea de llamar a mi papá y decirle que me han secuestrado.

—Probablemente te dirá que te diviertas y regreses para cenar cuando le digas que soy yo. —Derek no pudo evitarlo y el adolescente se acercó y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

—Odio que tengas razón. —Stiles gruñó después de unos minutos de silencio. Derek dejó escapar una risita, pero luego estaban en el loft. —Um... ¿Ya estamos?

—Sí. —Se dio la vuelta y agarró la caja antes de salir del coche. Sonrió ante el sonido de maldición y luego Stiles estaba de pie junto a él, tropezando ligeramente mientras caminaba hacia el edificio. El adolescente se sacudió un poco, saltando cuando abrió las puertas del ascensor y levantó las cejas para que entrara.

—Oh, bien. —Stiles resopló y cruzó los brazos lo mejor que pudo con el yeso. Derek puso los ojos en blanco y, cuando se puso en movimiento, el adolescente se tambaleó de nuevo y lo agarró del brazo. —¿Por qué estamos aquí? —Puso los ojos en blanco y esperó a que el ascensor se detuviera, abriendo las puertas y empujando al humano hacia el loft.

—Lo estoy arreglando. —Se encogió de hombros otra vez, colocó la caja en el mostrador semi-limpio en la parte de la cocina y se volvió hacia su invitado. —No es mucho, pero es... no es lógico para mí gastar mucho dinero en algo que la manada solo va a usar hasta la universidad.

—¿Universidad? —Murmuró Stiles, medio escuchándolo, lo que le hizo poner los ojos en blanco. Se movió lentamente alrededor del loft, sus ojos observando toda la suciedad y la mugre, arrugando la nariz con disgusto antes de caminar hacia la puerta. Por un instante, pensó que se estaba yendo cuando presionó su espalda contra la pared al lado del ascensor, midiendo sus pasos mientras cruzaba el loft para llegar al otro extremo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Derek se apoyó en el mostrador, observando cómo el adolescente de repente se volvía como un lobo, moviéndose mientras examinaba cada centímetro del loft con ojos agudos antes de aterrizar en la escalera de caracol.

—Oooo.— Comenzó a caminar hacia ella y Derek agarró la caja, moviéndose para detenerlo antes de que pudiera subir.

—Esa es mi habitación, la manada se quedará aquí abajo. —Se detuvo frente a él, arqueando una ceja ante el chillido que se escapó y asintió con la cabeza hacia el área de la cocina. —Quédate aquí. —Se dio la vuelta y caminó por las escaleras, parándose y mirando hacia atrás para ver al adolescente levantar los ojos desde donde estaban viendo su trasero. Se fijaron en los ojos durante un instante antes de que Stiles huyera a la cocina y él continuara subiendo las escaleras, sintiendo que le ardían las orejas y el cuello.

—Bueno, no es mucho mejor que el lugar donde has estado viviendo, pero tiene potencial. —Stiles lo llamó y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Todavía no he empezado. —Gritó, sin saber qué tan fuerte debía hacerlo para que lo escuchara. Estaba acostumbrado a las orejas de lobo que escuchaban. Rápidamente guardó la caja y se dirigió hacia abajo, atrapando a Stiles jugando con el fregadero. —Para.

—¿Por qué? No funciona. —Stiles se subió al mostrador y se sentó allí, balanceando las piernas, con una mirada pensativa en su rostro.

—Eso es porque la llave del agua no ha sido abierta. —Suspiró, una parte de él lamentaba haberlo llevado allí. —Voy a comenzar a limpiar. —Le arrojó el teléfono al adolescente y se volvió hacia donde guardaba algunos artículos de limpieza. —Mensaje a los Betas para que vengan después de la escuela. No quiero que se enfrenten a Scott cuando él está tan fuera de control. —Él habló sobre su hombro y agarró una escoba.

Sería un asesino para los sentidos, por lo que preferiría hacerlo antes de que lleguen los Beta y comenzar a estornudar. Comenzó por un extremo, abriéndose camino a través del loft, recogiendo el polvo antes de tener una pila que era demasiado grande para seguir moviéndose. Stiles sacó una bolsa de basura y luchó por abrirla, sosteniendo la bolsa para que Derek pudiera recogerla y ponerla.

—No tienes que ayudar cuando aún te estás recuperando. —Derek consiguió el resto y lo llevó de vuelta a la cocina, levantándolo para sentarlo en el mostrador. Una pequeña ola de orgullo se movió a través de él cuando se dio cuenta de que era un poco más pesado que cuando comenzó a alimentar al adolescente. —Puedes centrarte en lo que hay que hacer una vez que todo esté limpio.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Stiles hizo un puchero y él rodó los ojos, agarrando un cuaderno y un bolígrafo mientras se lo entregaba. Derek agitó su mano antes de suspirar.

—¡Ves la forma en que vivo! ¿Qué puedo hacer para minimizar tus quejas? —Él soltó un chasquido y por un instante pareció herido antes de que las palabras se hundieran y rompió en una sonrisa radiante, haciendo que el corazón de Derek se saltara un latido. —Como sugerencias, —aclaró, pero no hizo nada para amortiguar el deleite.

—En ello. —Rebotó ligeramente donde estaba sentado antes de enroscarse en el cuaderno, el olor a satisfacción que venía de él. Derek le dirigió una mirada fulminante antes de regresar a la limpieza, con la intención de quitar el polvo de todo para que pudiera comenzar a fregar. Trabajó durante varias horas antes de tener que sacar la basura. Regresó a Stiles sosteniendo su teléfono.

—Me voy a pedir esa pizza que prometiste. —Ya llenó varias páginas de notas y las repasó lentamente mientras esperaba la pizza. Derek suspiró y miró alrededor de la esquina de la cocina. Necesitarían electrodomésticos nuevos, pero había una mesa que solo estaba un poco rota y que funcionaría. Él nunca compraría muebles nuevos con una manada nueva que todavía estaba ganando el control de sus lobos.

—No prometí nada, —refunfuñó, aunque todavía dejó pasar la llamada pensando si iba a pagar o no. En lugar de detenerse en él, comenzó a fregar la cocina. El olor solo era suficiente para hacer que su estómago se revolviera ante la idea de que su Emisario comiera allí. No tenía la capacidad de luchar contra la enfermedad que podía transmitir.

—Debería estar aquí pronto. —Stiles siseó cuando se levantó del mostrador y comenzó a ayudar a limpiar la pequeña área. Después de un segundo se dio cuenta de que no tenían sillas. Stiles miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido mientras recogía la lista, examinándola para ver si todavía no habían sido colocados en ella. No se perdió la sonrisa en su rostro, pero la ignoró.

—Voy a bajar a buscarla. —Se volvió hacia un armario y sacó su portátil, poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando la mandíbula de Stiles cayó en shock. Lo puso en el mostrador y comenzó a buscar algunas ideas para arreglar el lugar para que sobreviviera a la manada. Principalmente buscando tiendas de segunda mano en la ciudad para poder revisarlas más tarde.

—Puedo dejarte de vuelta en tu casa después del almuerzo. —Él entrecerró los ojos a los pocos que encontró y planeó su día y levantó la vista para ver al adolescente mirarlo.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? ¡No quiero irme a casa! No hay nadie allí. —Stiles hizo un puchero y él suspiró, su atención se volvió hacia el olor de la pizza.

—Quédate. —Dejó que algo de su voz alfa se filtrara y se aseguró de que se quedara.

—¿Por qué quieres que me vaya? —Stiles lo llamó, su voz sonaba dolida. Derek ya estaba en el ascensor y apenas resistió la tentación de golpear la pared. El hecho de que su Emisario estuviera molesto era peor que cualquier sensación que sus lobos pudieran enviar tras él cuando estaban enojados con él. El hecho le hizo pagar rápidamente la pizza, moviéndose tan rápido que dejó una propina de diez dólares y todo su cambio antes de volver a subir.

—Pensé que estarías cansado y aburrido. Planeo buscar algunos muebles para este lugar . —Agitó su mano libre alrededor de todo el espacio vacío mientras colocaba la pizza en la mesa pequeña. —Stiles soltó un gruñido, haciendo que Derek notara que había robado el portátil y que tenía el cuaderno cerca de él.

—¿Por qué tiendas de segunda mano? —Preguntó Stiles, sin escucharlo mientras sacaba un pedazo de pizza de la caja y comenzaba a comer. Derek puso los ojos en blanco y tomó un trozo, esperando que el adolescente saliera de su trance que tenía con el portátil para que pudieran continuar con su día.

—¿Comprarías algo nuevo si pudiera romperse mañana por un combate de lucha? —Puso los ojos en blanco y tomó otra rebanada, sintiendo su hambre por la limpieza y casi demolió la mitad del trozo antes de disminuir la velocidad. Stiles comía tan rápido como él trabajaba.

—Sin embargo, no creo que debas comprar electrodomésticos usados, pero sé que tienen autorización para las cosas que tienen abolladuras o rasguños. —Stiles comenzó a divagar sobre cuán estúpidas eran las personas para vender una máquina que funcionaba a la perfección, porque era más barata. Tenía un defecto menor y cómo siempre quiso comprarlos ya que no eran deseados. —Derek casi resopló al darse cuenta de lo bien que se adaptaba a la conducta de Stiles el llevar cosas rotas e indeseadas a su vida para arreglarlas y usarlas.

—Es hora de irse. —Stiles cerró el portátil, anotó algunas cosas en el cuaderno y se puso de pie. Derek agarró las cajas ahora vacías y se arrastró un poco tambaleante detrás de él mientras corría hacia el ascensor. Intentó ponerse en movimiento para que Stiles ignorara todo a favor de la escritura.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó Derek con cautela, sin saber si lo llevaría a casa o si Stiles se haría cargo de las compras que debía hacer. Arrojó las cajas a la basura, suspirando cuando Stiles lo miró desde el auto, aparentemente recogiendo lo que estaba pensando.

—Primero, no vas a llevarme a casa. —Stiles frunció el ceño mientras él volvía a subir al auto y él asintió.

—Supongo que estoy atrapado contigo.— Gruñó, molesto por la forma en que su Emisario simplemente sonrió en respuesta. Terminaron yendo a varias tiendas, Stiles hizo que comprara nuevos electrodomésticos de la sección de liquidación para dejarlos más tarde ese día y luego a las tiendas de segunda mano donde escogió algunas sillas para la mesa de la cocina y un sofá que no tenía patrones de colores ofensivos u olores.

—Este ha sido el mejor día. —Stiles se agachó en el asiento, todavía un poco enrojecido por sus argumentos acerca de tener una televisión tan pronto. Esa fue la única cosa que Derek puso sobre sus pies. Gastó lo suficiente por un día y era hora de irse a casa y, con suerte, descargar todo antes de la medianoche. Dudaba que pudieran hacerlo.

—La manada debería llegar pronto. Deberían poder cruzar la ciudad por su cuenta. —Él resopló, sabiendo que no lo estaba haciendo tan bien al prepararlos para la universidad cuando todo lo que su lobo quería era que vivieran cerca de él en la ciudad para siempre. Nunca sucedería, pero él debería comenzar a prepararlos mejor, como hacerlos improvisar el transporte.

—Eso es bueno. Ellos pueden ayudar. —Stiles estaba jugando con su teléfono antes de sonreír. —Puedo hacer la cena esta noche para todos.

—¿De verdad? —Derek se burló antes de encontrarse a sí mismo sonriendo ante la mirada desafiante en su rostro. Aparcó a las afueras del loft y se dirigió hacia Stiles, asegurándose de que estaba sentado antes de dirigirse a saludar al primero de muchos envíos.

Después de tratar con el tercer repartidor y colocar las cajas y la mitad del sofá en el loft, pudo sentir el agotamiento de su mente y su temperamento cuando se dejó caer en la sección más grande del sofá esperando a que lo movieran. Necesitaba un descanso. Un segundo después de que cerró los ojos, escuchó el sonido de la voz de Jackson, seguido por Erica cantando en voz alta una canción en la radio. Abrió los ojos, gimiendo cuando vio que el pequeño automóvil de Lydia se detenía a su lado. No había forma de que todos se ajustaran cómodamente, con todos los niños en la parte trasera y Erica sentada orgullosa en el asiento del pasajero.

—¿Para qué diablos nos quieres? —Erica saltó del auto y miró alrededor.

—Estaba preparando el loft. —Derek se puso de pie mientras los otros Beta se unían a él, mirándolo fijamente con esperanzas. —No es mucho, pero puedes ayudar a poner el resto del sofá. —Se agarró y un segundo después Isaac y Boyd lo ayudaron a levantarse. Erica corrió a abrir el ascensor y lograron bloquearlo. Lydia y Jackson prometieron que lo seguirían tan pronto como hubiera espacio.

—Hola. —Stiles llamó desde la cocina, ocupado en arañarse su yeso para prestarles mucha atención. Se las arreglaron para mover el sofá así que estaba con su otra mitad y él se hundió, zumbando cuando la manada comenzó a moverse e inspeccionar todo al instante.

—¿Whoa? —Lydia y Jackson llegaron y la Banshee giró lentamente en el lugar antes de entrecerrar los ojos en el sofá. —¿En serio elegiste eso?

—Cuando se rompe, puedes pagar por el siguiente que no te lastime los ojos. —Derek respondió gruñón. Oyó que Stiles y Jackson soltaban una risita antes de que una mano moviera su pierna fuera del borde del sofá.

—Bien, si debe quedarse, entonces puede ser movido a algún lugar más... Hmmmm, ¿menos como una solitaria soltera? —Ella se paró sobre él y él soltó un gemido.

—Haz lo que sea.— Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina, trabajando para sacar el nuevo refrigerador de la enorme caja, que fue instantáneamente robada por Isaac y Erica. Se sentaron en ella e intentaron golpear a los otros que pasaban con espadas de espuma de poliestireno que habían hecho con los restos. Stiles observó a Lydia mientras mandaba a Boyd y Jackson a donde era necesario mover el sofá y unos pocos sillones antes de que finalmente estuviera satisfecha.

—Mañana podemos llenar la despensa, —murmuró Stiles y finalmente miró a su alrededor. —¿Sabes cómo cocinar comidas sin envenenar a todos?

—Derek es el mejor cocinero. —Isaac levantó la caja antes de que Derek pudiera siquiera abrir la boca. El Beta tuvo una mirada distante en su rostro solo para agacharse un segundo después cuando Boyd intentó robar su espada. El Beta más grande seguía tratando de aplastar a Erica e Isaac sin romper la caja, los dos Betas más pequeños se turnaban para defenderse. Es lo más que los ha visto jugar en un tiempo, o nunca.

—Bien, pero mi papá está trayendo chino para todos. —Stiles finalmente se levantó de una de las nuevas sillas y se volvió hacia la nevera que Derek todavía estaba colocando.

—Eso suena divertido. —Jackson se levantó del sofá, su propia tarea se extendió sobre una mesa de café que habían encontrado en una venta de garaje. Stiles hizo que Derek coqueteara con el dueño de la tienda de segunda mano para permitir que su conductor recogiera la mesa de camino al loft.

—Mi padre es divertido. —Stiles sonaba más herido que a la defensiva, otro punto que aún no estaba completamente recuperado. Derek lo miró fijamente por un rato, tratando de averiguar si lo habían superado, pero había un tinte rojo saludable en su rostro y sus ojos brillaban, aunque estaba sometido a lo que había visto antes.

Parpadeó cuando Stiles le lanzó su bolígrafo, atrapándola mientras caía por su pecho. Él sonrió al ver la cara roja del adolescente y se la devolvió. Volvió a desempacar los electrodomésticos de la cocina. Erica robó las cajas, tratando de construir un pequeño castillo con ellas y Boyd se unió. Stiles le leyó las instrucciones en voz alta mientras intentaba ponerlas, jugueteando con ellas cuando llegó el Sheriff.

La cena fue un asunto agitado. La comida cubrió toda la mesa y todos apilaron la comida en cajas sobre arroz y fideos. Los betas eran ruidosos, hablaban de su día y Jackson terminó al lado de Stiles. Derek se aseguró de mantener sus ojos de color humano cuando los miró. Stiles sonrió y rió, golpeando su hombro contra él y comiendo hasta saciarse. Derek no pudo evitar preocuparse por el hecho de que el adolescente siguiera comiendo tanto, que abrumaría su estómago.

—Bueno, eso fue encantador, pero creo que me voy a desmayar. —Stiles se puso de pie, rozando su mano a lo largo de los hombros de los lobos mientras caminaba hacia una bolsa de basura en el suelo llena de basura, empujando el Caja de arroz vacía en la que había estado comiendo. Derek sintió que sus hombros se relajaban cuando se dio cuenta de que el adolescente no estaba comiendo nada demasiado picante.

—Te llevaré a casa.— El Sheriff se levantó y tiró su propia basura, asintiendo con la cabeza a todos mientras comenzaba a dirigir a Stiles hacia la puerta. —Una palabra Derek. —Él asintió con la cabeza a los adolescentes mientras seguía a los Stilinski.

—Alguien está destrozado.— Erica siseó y la habitación sofocó su risa. Ya estaban en el elevador, pero estaba seguro de ver a Stiles contraer los labios antes de estudiar su rostro.

—¿Por qué...? —Stiles comenzó antes de agachar la cabeza ante la mirada que le disparó su padre. Derek apretó sus labios para detener la sonrisa. Lo levanto cuando alcanzaron el fondo y él los sacó.

—¿Qué es lo que querías? —Derek trató de mantener su voz respetuosa pero salió nerviosa.

—Stiles, coche. —Se hizo evidente para él cómo el hombre logró llegar a su posición de Sheriff. Stiles parpadeó antes de morderse los labios, mirándolo y luego a su padre.

—Sé amable, —murmuró su emisario mientras pasaba a toda velocidad por su coche hasta el coche de policía. Derek sabía que habría muchas más quejas si estuviera en plena salud. También estaba un poco enojado porque lo dejaron para que se defendiera con el hombre.

—Scott estaba fuera de la casa. Le dije que se fuera a casa, pero creo que esto debe manejarse antes de que haga algo estúpido. —Derek asintió con la cabeza al hombre que de repente se ablandó. —Ve a descansar un poco. Puede esperar hasta mañana.

—Sí, señor— Derek se volvió y caminó de regreso al ascensor. Cambió de opinión en el último momento e hizo una pequeña patrulla alrededor del loft, trazando todo lo que encontró en caso de que fuera peligroso. No quería pensar en la conversación que estaba ocurriendo dentro. Cuando finalmente llegó allí, descubrió que Boyd y Jackson eran los únicos que estaban despiertos. Lydia sacó su portátil y puso una película. Todavía estaba reproduciéndose en su regazo, pero ella estaba dormida con Erica e Isaac dormidos en un hombro cada uno.

—Jackson quiere hablar contigo. —Boyd tiró de su barbilla hacia el Beta y se acercó a los demás, agarrando el portátil y metiéndoselos con unas cuantas chaquetas que habían quedado tiradas. —Nuestros padres quieren que pasemos el fin de semana con ellos ya que hemos pasado tanto tiempo... fuera.

—Lo tengo, solo ten cuidado. —Derek le indicó a Jackson que comenzara, pero estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Boyd. Cuando el adolescente finalmente lo miró, levantó las cejas, lo que pareció ponerlo en marcha. Respiró hondo antes de empezar.

—Sé que no nos hemos llevado bien, y no confío en ti... al menos no todavía. —Jackson luchó por encontrar palabras y Derek se apoyó contra la pared.

—¿Sería mejor hacer girar tu idea con Stiles primero? —Se ofreció y vio confusión en la cara de los Beta. —Él es mi Emisario. Él tiene algo que decir, como cualquier miembro de la manada, pero... Stiles puede hacer magia que los hombres lobo no pueden, por lo que los emisarios son buenos asesores para las manadas de lobos. Si te sientes más cómodo hablando con él al respecto, entonces ambos pueden venir a mí.

—Lo pensaré.— Derek podía oler el alivio saliendo del lobo y él asintió.

—Puedes quedarte a pasar la noche si puedes encontrar un lugar. —Él asintió con la cabeza hacia el sofá mientras comenzaba a limpiar la comida restante, colocando las cosas que aún serían comestibles en su nevera recién instalado. Fue lo único que logró instalar y trabajar. —Todavía no hay agua corriente.

—Bien— Jackson se burló pero se acercó. El Beta miró a un segundo de estar acurrucado detrás de Erica, pero Boyd dejó escapar un suave retumbar y él cambió de opinión, se sentó junto a Isaac y puso mala cara mientras miraba a Lydia entre los Beta. Boyd le lanzó una sonrisa antes de tomar su propio lugar y Derek no pudo evitar hacerle un guiño.

Limpió todo, perdiendo el tiempo hasta que todos estuvieron lo suficientemente dormidos como para que no lo notaran. Agarró su chaqueta de cuero y caminó detrás del sofá. Estaba frente al ascensor. Se sentó con la espalda apoyada en él, mirando a ascensor antes de mirar la enorme pared de ventanas. Algo podría entrar de esa manera también, pero despertaría a los Betas. Era mejor mirar hacia la puerta, mirarles la espalda mientras dormían. Se subió la chaqueta un poco más y se cruzó de brazos, deseando relajarse.

================================================== ===========================

A la mañana siguiente se despertó cubierto de lobos. Se había caído parte de la noche y se había acurrucado en su estómago, con el brazo apoyado en la cabeza, pero alguien estaba tendido boca arriba. Boyd estaba frente a él con Erica acurrucada a un lado, Isaac usándolo como almohada mientras estaba tendido contra el lado de Derek. Simplemente podía ver la cabeza de Jackson apoyada en el lado de Isaac, con el brazo sobre la persona de Derek, que tenía que ser Lydia. Ella no estaba tocando el suelo.

—Sois imposibles, —murmuró, sin molestarse en moverse mucho. Hubo algunos gruñidos y la cabeza de Jackson se disparó con un gruñido confuso. Lydia lo hizo callar y se dio la vuelta, cayendo rápidamente sobre Jackson e Isaac. Derek aprovechó el momento de la confusión para liberarse.

—Apestas a esto. —Isaac los miró ceñudo antes de que sus ojos se cerraran, arruinando el efecto de su mirada.

—Si todos quieren el desayuno, tienen que prepararse. Me marcho en cinco minutos. —Se estiró mientras caminaba hacia el baño, resoplando ante el coro de quejas y bostezos que siguieron a su anuncio. Fiel a su palabra, a los cinco minutos estaba parado afuera de su auto, mirando a los Beta discutir sobre quién estaba sentado donde antes Lydia le prometió seguir en su auto, extrañamente llevando a Erica con ella para que pudieran hablar sobre algo.

—Ooo, eso es un pensamiento aterrador.— Isaac siseó cuando finalmente salieron, mirando detrás de ellos al pequeño coche.

—No pienses en eso entonces. —Jackson se encogió de hombros, sus ojos parpadearon en el coche detrás de ellos también con una mirada asustada. —Estoy bastante seguro de que no hay nada que podamos hacer, pase lo que pase.

—Erica se comportará si la tuya se comporta. —Boyd murmuró en voz baja y Derek suspiró.

—Ambas jugarán bien. —Habló en voz alta con una confianza que realmente no compartía. Ambas chicas tenían una mala racha cuando le convenía. En lugar de detenerse en él, condujo a una pequeña cena y los acompañó a todos, ocupando una enorme cabina con todos aplastándolos y él en una silla al borde.

—¿Hay un plan para hoy? —Preguntó Lydia y él asintió con la cabeza a sus Betas.

—Están saliendo con la familia. —Él arqueó una ceja a Boyd, quien levantó la barbilla hacia Isaac, diciéndole en silencio que lo iba a llevar. —Voy a ir a hablar con Scott. Quiero que todos estéis bien de vuelta pero mantened los teléfonos encendidos.

—Luego voy a investigar un poco sobre Alfas. —Lydia tomó un sorbo de su café y comenzaron a hablar de nada en particular. Derek no se unió, estaba ocupado planeando su día en torno a la conversación con el otro Alfa y trabajando en su nuevo hogar. Todavía había un montón de trabajo por hacer y él todavía necesitaba comprar una cama. También quería hablar con Isaac y llevarlo de compras para poder trabajar en su propia habitación.

Pagó la comida, comiendo rápido. Lydia prometió llevar a los cachorros a donde debían ir, por lo que se fue solo. Estaba bien por él. Una parte de él sintió una profunda necesidad de dejar a su Emisario a salvo, pero la otra parte más inteligente de él sabía que Stiles nunca le dejaría olvidar que lo había dejado fuera. Tomar una decisión final para ir y ver cómo estaba el adolescente, solo para ver si estaba en una reunión con Scott. Si él no estaba, entonces Derek iría solo.

Solo tardó diez minutos en llegar a la casa del Sheriff, pero cuando lo hizo, luchó para contener a su lobo. Scott estaba dentro de la casa. El Sheriff se había ido, pero podía escuchar el corazón de Stiles latiendo con fuerza y la aguda agresión del Alfa.

—¿Stiles? —Hablaba con calma mientras caminaba hacia la casa, usando la puerta de entrada como el Sheriff quería. Un segundo después, Stiles se deslizó a la vista y se lanzó hacia él. Derek lo atrapó fácilmente, sosteniéndolo contra su pecho mientras él sollozaba contra su garganta. —¿Qué pasó?

—Dame otro segundo. —Stiles olfateó de nuevo pero se mantuvo un poco más apretado. Derek lo acarició por un segundo, mirando hacia arriba para ver a Scott esperando junto a la puerta, con la cara furiosa. Derek entrecerró los ojos y apretó su agarre. —¡Ay! —Stiles se echó hacia atrás y Derek retumbó, consciente de la forma en que Scott dio tres pasos hacia adelante.

—¿Qué? —Dejó descansar sus manos en sus caderas y Stiles presionó su costado contra él, con el yeso levantado mientras lo arañaba.

—Mi muñeca. Quema. —Stiles sacudió su brazo y Derek metió sus dedos debajo de su camisa para poder tocar la piel y dibujar algo del dolor. —Hey, mira— Stiles sonrió y se retorció, golpeando su yeso contra la pared. Derek agarró el brazo y se acercó más, con la boca abierta para reprenderlo antes de darse cuenta de que el dolor que sentía por el adolescente no aumentó y el olor amargo no corrompió la calma que venía del adolescente.

—Stiles, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Scott gruñó y Derek le lanzó una mirada fulminante. Stiles no apartó los ojos de Derek mientras hablaba.

—Demostrando a Derek que él puede usar su lobo para quitarme el yugo para que podamos echar un vistazo a mi muñeca para ver qué es lo que arde. Mi magia curó mi brazo. —El Emisario extendió el brazo y él lo sostuvo en sus manos por instinto, un poco descontento con lo que se estaba proponiendo y el hecho de que realmente no tenía al adolescente cerca. Exhaló un suspiro ante la mirada decidida de su rostro y volvió a mirar el yeso, dejando que sus garras se deslizaran. Comenzó a arrancar el material con cuidado, cortándolo y doblándolo para no dañar el brazo que estaba debajo.

—Estás loco. ¿Y por qué estás escuchando a Stiles? —Scott estaba hablando al fondo, pero ambos lo ignoraron, en su propia pequeña burbuja. Él consiguió sacar la mayor parte del yeso después de cinco minutos de trabajo. Stiles comenzó a desenrollar el vendaje. No fue hasta que llegaron a la muñeca que Derek se congeló en shock. Había una nueva marca, justo sobre el punto del pulso. Pasó un dedo tembloroso sobre ella, levantando la mano más arriba para poder mirarla con total sorpresa.

—Eso es... — Vagamente escuchó a Scott jadear y tropezar hacia atrás. Stiles sonrió ante la marca con orgullo en sus ojos y antes de que Derek pudiera pensar por completo lo que estaba haciendo, se lo llevó a los labios y lo besó. Escuchó el corazón de Stiles saltar y lo miró, su muñeca aún presionada contra su boca y la dejó caer un paso atrás.

—Lo siento. No pensé. —Tartamudeó ligeramente. Stiles lo miró con la boca ligeramente abierta, su brazo avanzó lentamente hasta que se sostuvo contra su pecho. Derek lo miró, levantando los ojos cuando el Emisario avanzó. Vio los ojos morados, su propia luz roja en respuesta y luego se estaban besando. Presionó hacia atrás y envolvió al hombre. Sintió que su poder se hinchaba en él y abrió los ojos para ver a Stiles temblando mientras su propio poder aumentaba.

—Maldición. —Stiles se desplomó contra él, levantando su marcada muñeca para mirar más de cerca mientras hacía que Derek lo sostuviera. Derek se tomó un segundo para calmarse antes de volverse hacia Scott. El Alfa estaba desplomado contra la pared, con los ojos muy abiertos y rotos. Derek abrió la boca para decir algo, pero alguien llamó a la puerta. Se arrastró para girar, con la mano sosteniendo a Stiles contra su costado mientras abría la puerta para mirar.

—¿Está aquí?, —Preguntó Allison con una mirada cansada en su rostro. Él asintió, vio a Jackson detenerse detrás de ella y sacudió la cabeza para que ambos entraran. —¿Qué le hiciste? —Protestó ella mientras corría hacia el lado de su Alfa, colocando su brazo sobre su hombro para levantarlo de la pared.

—No hice nada— dijo bruscamente cuando Jackson se movió hacia adentro. El Beta ignoró al aturdido Alfa en favor de Stiles, agarrando su brazo con una mirada confusa.

—¿El yeso…? ¿Qué es esa marca? —Rodó los ojos después de unos segundos. —Solo tú podrías hacer algo tan raro.

—Dice el muchacho lagarto— Stiles se giró para chocar sus caderas y Jackson miró entre ellos y Scott antes de que su mirada se endureciera.

—Quiero ser parte de tu manada. No quise atacar a Stiles, realmente no lo hice, y no me arriesgaré a que vuelva a suceder. Necesito ayuda. Lydia ha aceptado que es mejor, es decir, si nos quieres. —El Beta mantuvo sus ojos fijos en ellos hasta que Scott hizo una protesta y se volvió para mirar al Alfa más joven. —No tendré emociones que no sean mías para que dominen mi mente otra vez. —Derek giró y presionó su nariz contra el cabello de Stiles, respirando profundamente mientras sus labios se cernían sobre su oreja.

—Es tú elección. Él te atacó. —Murmuró, sabiendo que los otros lobos todavía lo escuchaban.

—Por supuesto. Si lo intentas. No es como si pudieras volver a ser un imbécil porque los Betas te pondrán en tu lugar. Por el lado positivo, no dejaremos que nadie te haga daño. —Stiles asintió antes de volverse hacia Allison. —¿Puedes llevarlo a casa para que pueda pensar. No necesita ser tan agresivo, pero me quedaré con mi Alfa. Si él todavía quiere ser mi hermano, siempre estaré aquí por él. —Ella asintió en silencio y luego el Emisario los movió a la sala de estar, dándole un apretón en el hombro a la chica al pasar. Permanecieron en silencio mientras ella sacaba a Scott de la casa, sin hablar hasta que se habían alejado.

—Ahora que tienes algo que decir en la manada, Jackson. —Stiles se giró hacia la Beta que se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos muy abiertos. —¿Cuál es tu voto para hacer que Derek compre un televisor porque dice que no?

—¿Qué pasa con las noches de cine? —Jackson se tomó un momento para mirar horrorizado antes de lanzarle una mirada fulminante. —Simplemente no El diario de Noah! (The Notebook).

—¡Ooooo, noches de películas de la manada! Ahora tienes que conseguir uno. —Stiles le sonrió y él los miró.

—Voy a pasar el resto de mi vida de votación en votación, ¿no? —Se encorvó un poco mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada cuando ambos le sonrieron a cambio. Respiró hondo y sonrió cuando todo lo que olía era felicidad y orgullo, la enfermedad ya no estaba presente en ninguno de ellos.

—Sólo en las pequeñas cosas— Stiles rebotó hacia adelante y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Ew— Jackson se burló. Derek le lanzó una mirada furiosa antes de gruñir cuando sintió que los demás caminaban detrás de él. Lo que más sintió fue el pánico de Isaac. Antes de que pudiera moverse, Stiles estaba fuera de sus brazos y al lado del joven Beta.

—Vamos.— Stiles lo arrastró de la habitación. Derek escuchó mientras Stiles lo llevaba a su habitación, poniendo al Beta en su cama. Derek quería ir con su compañero de manada, pero Boyd lo agarró del brazo.

—No puedes ayudar con esto. —Se encogió cuando Erica le susurró, sabiendo que era cierto. Podía decir que los dos estaban sentados cerca y se acercó a pie al pie de las escaleras, mirando hacia la habitación. Los demás lo rodearon.

—Sentimos una oleada a través de la conexión y vinimos directamente aquí, —explicó Boyd mientras escuchaban.

—Lo sé.— Murmuró Stiles suavemente y sintió que se relajaba. Los otros Beta hicieron lo mismo.

—Lo extraño.— La voz de Isaac lo hizo querer tirar a Scott una vez más, pero mantuvo sus garras dentro.

—Lo sé.— Estaba seguro de que Stiles lo estaba mejorando. Su conexión con su Beta parpadeaba por un latido antes de hincharse por completo. —¿Qué tal si cuando volvamos a casa, descubrimos cómo quieres que sea tu habitación y la pintaremos y configuremos el fin de semana?

—¿En serio? —Derek se encogió ante la emoción del adolescente, lamentando no haber conseguido antes su casa. Sintió que Jackson le daba un codazo y miró hacia arriba, demasiado perdido en sus propios pensamientos para darse cuenta de que los dos habían abandonado la habitación. Estaban de pie en lo alto de las escaleras, su Emisario y su Beta sonriéndoles.

—¿A casa? —Preguntó, sonriendo estúpidamente ante el olor a deleite que lo abrumó de su manada.

FIN


End file.
